Princess of the Island
by Miss Bridget Sharpe
Summary: Ginger is taken by a tribe who believes she is a long lost princess.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N I wrote a story about two years ago called Island Princess. I am revamping the story. Making some changes in it. There are some things in it I want to do differently._**

* * *

Ginger Grant was walking along the jungle path picking out some flowers to put for the vase in the hut she shared with the young farm girl from Kansas Mary Ann. The island did have some very pretty and fragrant flowers. It made their little hut seem more cheerful and brightened up the place. Being stranded on the island was rough and it was nice to have little things that made it a little more tolerable. The redhead always loved flowers. Men used to bring her flowers all the time back in Hollywood. Boy did she miss Hollywood. Maybe someday she will make it back. One never knew. For now she was just happy as can be picking out a nice floral arrangement. While she worked she didn't hear someone approaching her. All of a sudden Ginger was seized from behind. A hand placed over her mouth to prevent her from screaming. She was terrified not knowing who was taking her or where they were taking her too as she dropped her flowers on the ground as she was pulled away from the jungle.

 **Camp**

Mary Ann Summers was carrying the laundry back to her and Ginger's hut. It took almost all morning but she finally finished. One of the things she really missed being on this island was a washer and dryer. While it was true the Professor and Skipper did manage to concoct a machine that helped wash the clothes the only downside was you had to pedal to get it to work. But the truth was Mary Ann didn't mind too much. She got a pretty darn good workout and sometimes Gilligan would stop by and would help her. The farm girl enjoyed his happy chatter about his friend Skinny Mulligan. For some reason the sailor's happy go lucky demeanor always cheered her.

The brunette carried the basket into the hut and set it down on the wood table. She left the hut to get Ginger to help her sort it all out. Mary Ann went to the spot in the jungle where she knew Ginger normally went to pick flowers. Her eyes spotted the bright colorful flowers that Ginger had picked lying scattered on the ground. "That's strange." She said. Mary Ann then turned her head looking for the movie star. "Ginger? Ginger? Are you here? Ginger?"  
Mary Ann called out to her famous friend. "Ginger?" Something was not right. She left the clearing and went back out to their camp.

Mary Ann saw Gilligan and the Skipper working on making repairs to the roof of their hut.

"Have you two seen Ginger?" She asked. "I went to the clearing in the jungle and she wasn't there."

"No." said Skipper turning his head towards her. "I haven't seen her at all."

"Me neither." said Gilligan holding the ladder for the sea captain. "Not since breakfast this morning."

"Hmm." said Mary Ann. "I'll check with the Professor."

She left Gilligan and the Skipper and went into the hut where the Professor had this lab. "Sorry to disturb you." She said to him.

"That's quite all right." The Professor said. "What can I do for you?"

"Have you seen Ginger? I went to get her to help me put the laundry away and I couldn't find her. "

The Professor turned his head. "What?"

"Just what I said, I can't find her." Mary Ann stated. " I went to the place where she normally goes to pick flowers for our hut and she wasn't there. I called out to her and got no response."

The Professor's heart stopped. Ginger was missing? How could that be? Was Ginger in danger? Did something horrible happen to her? Not his beautiful…Roy Hinkley shook that last thought from his head and cleared his mind before speaking. "Did you see anything?" He asked of the farm girl.

"I found some flowers on the ground." Mary Ann stated. "That was about it. I didn't see anything else."

"Show me where the flowers were." The Professor said standing up.

The two rushed out of the hut and Mary Ann led him to the clearing in the jungle. She pointed to the flowers on the ground. "There." She said. "Those are the ones."

The Professor picked them up. He remembered telling Ginger about these very flowers. How they lasted a long time and how fragrant they were. He also remembered thinking how beautiful the white one would look in her red silky hair.. _Stop that!_ He chided himself. _No time to be thinking such things now._ The academic turned to Mary Ann. "Did she say anything to you this morning about going some place on the island?"

"No." The farm girl said shaking her head. "She just said she was going to pick some more flowers. That was all. Nothing about checking out any special area of the island."

The Professor was getting really worried. More worried than he thought he should be but he couldn't help it. Ginger could be in trouble. Big trouble. If she was in any danger…..He couldn't stand the thought of it. Beautiful sexy Ginger with those hypnotic green emerald eyes. To never see them again. To never hear that sensual breathy voice. He looked down on the ground and saw footprints. Several of them. "Look." He said to Mary Ann as he pointed to the ground. "These don't look like they belong to any of us. We should follow them. See there they lead."

"Should we get the others?" Mary Ann inquired.

"Not yet. Let's just see where these lead too." replied the Professor.

Mary Ann nodded and the two followed the footprints. They seemed to go on forever finally they came to what looked like a tribal camp that had been set up on the other side of the island. Mary Ann's eyes went wide. "Head hunters?" She shrieked. Many times they have been visited by such monsters and she couldn't stand the thought of going through that again. Of course she knew that she would be safe. Gilligan would fight them off. He did before and he would again. That wonderful Gilligan. So brave.

The Professor shook his head. "No I don't think they are head hunters. They seem to be a peaceful tribe. I wonder what brings them to our island. And why they set up a camp."

The two castaways watched as what appeared to be the leader of the tribe spoke.

"It is done?" He said to one of his tribal followers.

"It is done. The Princess has been returned."

Mary Ann turned her head towards the Professor. "Princess?" She said confused. "What does he mean?" She whispered.

Professor said nothing and kept listening to the conversation.

"Good." The leader said. "Now the marriage can take place. Tell Kawan to prepare for the wedding. Much to do. Lots needs to be done."

"Wedding?" Mary Ann gasped trying to keep her voice low. "What wedding? What is going on?"

The Professor spoke. "I'm thinking this has to do with Ginger. It is possible they believe she is a princess."

"Oh my…And they are going to make her wed…" Mary Ann's voice trailed off. Poor Ginger!

 _Not if I can help it._ Thought the Professor. "Come on let's get out of here. We have to get back to camp. We need to devise a plan."

Mary Ann nodded and the two quietly slipped away.

 **Later back at camp**

"They think Ginger is a princess?" said a stunned Skipper to the Professor.

"Apparently. That is the conclusion I came too upon observing them. The leader mentioned about a princess." The academic explained. "And they are preparing a wedding for her."

Mrs. Howell frowned. "How dreadful. To have to marry in some tribal garb. It's completely inappropriate." She said disapprovingly.

Mary Ann sighed. "Mrs. Howell I don't think that matters. We have to think of someway to get Ginger out of there. We can't let her marry some tribal warrior or whatever he is. That's just awful."

Skipper nodded his head. "Mary Ann is right. We need to come up with a plan to rescue Ginger. Anybody have any ideas?"

"I have one." The Professor said. "But we need to be careful. We have to be very convincing."

"Of course." said the Skipper. "What is this plan"

"I think we need to take a page out of Ginger's playbook. She is always talking about things they did in a movie. I think this is a good time to try something like that. Something that involves acting."

"What do you mean?" Gilligan asked.

"I mean that we need to convince this tribe that Ginger is already set to be married to another." The Professor explained. "Put on an act in which we tell them that Ginger is part of an important royal family. Set to be married to her beloved. Just like something she once told me they did in a movie she was in. I think it just might work."

Skipper thought it over. "I guess it's worth a shot. Anything to keep her from having to marry some tribal man but just who are we going to say she is going to marry."

Gilligan spoke up. "Not me!" He exclaimed. "No way. I'm not gonna be the one who…"

"No Gilligan." The Professor interrupted. "Not you. I'm going to be the one."

"You?" said Gilligan. "You are going to marry Ginger?"

The Professor shook his head. "No. We are just going to make them think that she is going to marry me. We can tell them that it was her dream to marry me and that it would break her heart to be forced into marriage with another."

"You think it will work?" Mary Ann asked. "You think they will go for it?"

"If we are convincing enough." said the Professor. "It's our only chance of getting Ginger back. We have to give it a try."

"Whatever you say Professor." said the Skipper. "We are behind you."

"Good." the Professor said nodding his head. "Now…here's the plan….Mr. and Mrs. Howell….I want you to pose as a king and queen."

"Quite an easy assignment." said Mr. Howell with a smile.

"I want you to tell them that Ginger is your daughter." The Professor instructed. "That you already arranged for her to marry another…me. Skipper and Gilligan…I need you two to play the part of their royal guard. Mary Ann….I need you to pretend to be her servant. Convince them how in love Ginger is with me. Can you do that?"

"I will do my very best." replied Mary Ann.

"Okay everyone go work on your part." The scholar said. "The sooner we can get Ginger back the better."

Everyone agreed and rushed off to prepare for their role. No matter what they had to their movie star friend out of that tribe!

The Professor went to his hut to prepare for his role and his mind went Ginger. He hoped that tribal clan wouldn't cause any harm to her. They would be very sorry if they did. He knew his plan was a little insane but it was all he could come up with. He wondered what Ginger would think of having to pretend to promised to him as his bride. A part of him wished she really was to be his bride however he could not focus on that now. He had to focus on getting her out of there. He just hoped this plan would work.

 **Tribal Camp**

Ginger looked around at her surroundings. She appeared to be in some large tent or maybe a hut. She was laying on some type of bed with light blue satin sheets and a warm cotton blanket. There were four women around her that looked to be preparing for something. They each had different colored garments in their hands. "What am doing here?" asked Ginger of them.

One of the women who had long dark black hair walked over to her and spoke. "It is okay your highness. You are safe now." She said placing a hand on Ginger's shoulder.

"Safe now? Your highness?" Ginger asked bewildered.

"Yes." One of the other women who had shoulder length brown hair replied walking over. "We were so happy to find out you are alive." She smiled.

"Alive?" The movie star said bewildered. "Find me alive?"

"We had believed you were lost at sea. It was heartbreaking. But the gods have smiled upon us and returned you back home." The dark haired woman explained with a smile.

Ginger was confused as what they were talking about. Why were they calling her your highness? She started to get up but the dark haired woman put out her hand stopping her. "Please your highness…you must rest. We need to prepare for your wedding."

Ginger's eyes went wide. "Wedding? What are you…"

"It will be such a joyful occasion!" The dark haired woman said. "Kawan is a good man. You will be very happy."

"Kawan?" Ginger said in disbelief. "I'm to marry Kawan? I don't understand…."

"Princess Rose…please….do not get too excited." said the brown haired woman. "You have a big day tomorrow. You are to be Kawan's bride."

Ginger was shocked. Bride? She was going to be someone's bride? Who was this Kawan person? Why was she supposed to marry him? Were these women crazy?

"You will make a good wife to him. As promised by his grandfather Kimmo. You were so happy when it was announced you were to marry such a good man. It was what you wanted. Kimmo was kind enough to allow such a union."

Ginger was trying to process it all in. What who always wanted? She most certainly did not want this. Not a chance. The last thing she wanted was to be forced into some marriage. The starlet decided to try and explain. "Listen…I think there has been some mistake. I'm not a princess. My name is not Rose. I'm Ginger…"

"Hush now." said the dark haired woman. "You rest your highness. We will prepare the ceremony. Will bring you different attire chose from."

"You don't understand….I..I." Ginger said trying to think of something to get her out of this. "I'm….I'm already set to marry another….He's …He's a Professor."

"Professor?" The dark haired woman smiled looked at the brown haired woman. "Did you hear that? A Professor."

The brown haired woman smiled. "The gods are truly pleased with us." She said clasping her hands together. "Grandfather said that I would be united with a man of great science."

 _The hell you are lady! Not with my Professor you aren't!_ Ginger fumed to herself. She tried again to plea with them. "No. Please listen….I'm not Rose. I'm Ginger…Ginger Grant. I'm not this Princess Rose."

"Your highness please…you are not feeling well. Of course you are Princess Rose."

The other woman went over and picked up a picture. She showed it to the actress.  
Ginger couldn't believe it. The woman in the picture looked just like her. The resemblance was uncanny. They all thought she was their long lost princess. But that wasn't the worst part.  
Not only were they trying to make her marry some man she never met….they were going to try to marry this other woman off to her Professor! Her wonderful dreamy Professor!

"No…you don't understand." Ginger said desperately. " _I'm_ going to marry the Professor. We are very happy and very much in love."

The dark haired woman shook her head. "No your highness. You are in love with Kawan. You are going to be his bride. Kianna here is to marry this professor you speak of."

 _That's what you think bitch._ Ginger seethed to herself.

The two women left and tears began weld up in Ginger's eyes. This could not be happening to her. There had to be a way out of this. Surely the Professor would think of something. He had to. He was the only one who could save her. "Oh please Professor please I know you can get me out of here!" She said to herself.

 **Back at the camp area**

"Okay." said the Professor. "Everyone know their part?"

Mr. Howell spoke. "Yes. Lovey and I enter their camp and ask to speak with the head tribesman."

"Once he meets with us." continued Mrs. Howell. "We explain to him that Ginger is our daughter and that we have already picked out a match for her. We explain how excited Ginger to be marrying you and it would break her heart to marry anyone else."

"Right." nodded the Professor who inside was wishing that would be true. He wished with everything in him that Ginger would never wish to marry anyone but him. All that talk about Cary Grant always killed him inside. He wished Ginger would speak of him in such a manner.

"Gilligan and I are to stand guard in case there is any trouble." said the Skipper.

"Correct." said the Professor.

"I go and talk to tribal women." said Mary Ann. "I try to appeal to them stating how in love Ginger is with you and she was so happy when the king and queen arranged the marriage to you. Tell them how much Ginger loved you since she was a young girl and how her parents made her dreams come true by arranging your match."

"Perfect." said the Professor. "In the meantime, I will meet with this Kawan to advise him that Ginger belongs to me and that I will never allow another man to take her away." Which was more true than the other castaways knew. He just could not allow anyone to make Ginger their bride. That would just be a knife in his heart. The Professor could not bear that pain. "This may be our only chance to get Ginger out of there. They don't appear to be a war like tribe so I think we may be able to persuade them. " He continued.

"I hope so." said Mary Ann. "I couldn't imagine poor Ginger being forced into a marriage to someone she doesn't love just because they are mistaking her for some princess. I would be horrified."

The thought of one of those tribal men trying make her their bride petrified her. It sent a shiver down her spine. The thought of another man forcing her to marriage. It made her sick. The only one she wanted…She glanced over at Gilligan and then turned back to the others.

"It's so rude." agreed Mrs. Howell. "I would be devastated if someone had tried to make me marry someone other than my Thurston."

"Would never allow that my dear!" He declared kissing his wife on the cheek.

Mary Ann wondered if what Gilligan would do if it was her. Would he step in and stop it? Would he fight for her?

"Alright." said the Professor. "Let's go. Hopefully we can stop all this madness before it is too late."

 **Tribal camp**

Ginger sat in the guarded hut with tears in her eyes. She had no way out. The tribe was watching her too closely. She couldn't run anywhere. This could not be happening. She could not be forced into some marriage. It was repulsive. It was…inhumane. Forced to marry some strange man. Oh where was the Professor? He had to be searching for her. He had to be. To never see him again….the thought killed her. Something else occurred to her. That woman said Kianna was to marry the Professor. How was she going to stop that? This was a nightmare that she wished she could wake up from. Forced marriage. This Kianna woman thinking she could marry her professor. It gave her a headache. It was too much to think anymore. Ginger laid back down on the soft blankets closing her eyes giving into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Mary Ann was in the hut she shared with Ginger preparing for her role as a servant girl. She hoped this plan worked. It was true it was a little crazy and she was surprised the Professor would say to take a page out of Ginger's playbook. As long as the castaways have been on this island, she had always known the Professor to use logic and sense to solve problems. This putting on an act idea seemed out of his realm but she guessed it was all he could come up with.

The farm girl wondered about how Ginger was doing. Was she scared? Was she hurt? She hoped this tribe was hostile. Mary Ann surmised that if they thought Ginger was a princess the chances of her being hurt was slim but if she tried to resist they may get rough.

Mary Ann did not know how she would fare in this situation. One thing she did know is that she would most likely be terrified. It still made her wonder about if Gilligan would save her.  
Mary Ann knew that Gilligan would gladly help anyone but then again he did jump up and say he did not want to be the one to pretend to be marrying Ginger. Why he felt so compelled to do this she did not know. Would the sailor do the same if it was her instead of Ginger? A part of her was glad that he said he didn't want to take that role of Ginger's pretend love interest. It brought a tiny smile to her face. Perhaps it meant that maybe he liked her Mary Ann. It was possible. However she knew she could not be thinking of that now. She had to make a convincing servant girl. She had to look the part. Ginger always told her that it was important to not just be the part but look it. You had to make the audience believe it was you. Well she was going do to her best that was for sure.

She went to pick up a ribbon from the table to put in her hair when she knocked over a small book. The brunette bent down to pick it up and was curious as to what it was. She opened the book and read the contents. The farm girl was shocked at the entry.

 _Dear Diary:_

 _I'm in love. Completely totally 100% in love with the Professor._ _  
_ _Every time I am near him my whole body tingles. I get goosepimply all over._ _  
_ _My heart flutters. I get butterflies in my stomach. . I just want to run into his arms and stay there fo_ _rever. I would give anything to have him hold me. Just feel him close to me._ _  
_ _Gaze into his beautiful blue eyes….It would be heaven._

Mary Ann's eyes went wide and she continued to read.

 _The other day I was helping him in the lab and he touched my hand._ _  
_ _It was just a small touch but my pulse raced and my heart pounded._ _  
_ _Oh I have to tell him how I feel. I will. Tonight._ _I'll prepare a romantic candle lit dinner for the two of us._ _And then I'll tell him…I love him._

Mary Ann stopped reading when Gilligan came rushing in.

"Mary Ann…the Professor said we have to get…" He noticed Mary Ann was reading something. "What is that you have there?"

"It's Ginger's diary." replied Mary Ann.

"Ginger's diary!" exclaimed Gilligan. "You shouldn't be reading that."

"I didn't mean too." explained Mary Ann. "I accidentally knocked it over. I didn't know what it was until I picked it up. Gilligan…Ginger is in love with the Professor!"

Gilligan was dumbfounded. "In love with the Professor? You sure?"

"She wrote it right here." Mary Ann said holding out the book.

Gilligan took it and read an entry. "Wow." He said. "Ginger loves the Professor. Do you think he knows?"

"I don't know. I don't think so. She hadn't told him as far as know." Mary Ann took the diary back and read some more.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Tonight at dinner, I found myself entranced by my darling Professor. He was speaking about some scientific thing and I couldn't help but hang on his every word. I didn't really understand all of it but just listening to him was all I needed. He is so passionate when he speaks about science. I wish he was as passionate about me._ _I do wonder sometimes. I have noticed him looking at me in his lab more than once._ _The other day when I was sunbathing I swear I saw him peeking over at me from time to time. He must have some feelings for me. He must. I know he must. I cannot be mistaken._ _I hope I'm not mistaken. I couldn't bear it.  
I have never known anyone like Roy Hinkley Jr. He's one of a kind. One that I want to be mine. All mine. I have to believe that he may feel the same way. I cannot be wrong."_

"Seems that Ginger suspected something. Oh I can't believe this. She loves the Professor." sighed Mary Ann. "And now this horrible tribe has her and wants to force her to marry another. Poor Ginger. And poor Professor. What if Ginger never got to tell him? What if he does love her too? Does he even know that she loves him?"

"Should we tell him?" asked Gilligan.

"I don't know…I…I mean what if she was wrong and he doesn't have feelings for her? I don't think she is but..Oh Ginger is more knowledgeable when it comes to men than I am. Surely she had to be right. But what if this one time she wasn't." Mary Ann said.

"I don't think she was wrong Mary Ann." said Gilligan. "I mean did you notice how quick the Professor was to volunteer to pretend to be marrying Ginger?"

 _Yes and I noticed how quick you were to say no._ Mary Ann thought to herself. Out loud she said. "That is true. But I don't think we should say anything."

"Why not? He might be happy." Gilligan said. "He would be lucky to have Ginger."

"Gilligan I think we should just concentrate on getting Ginger back first." Mary Ann stated. "As for this." She said of the diary. "I think it's best we just keep it to ourselves."

"I guess so." said Gilligan.

The Professor then came in the hut and Mary Ann quickly set the diary down on the table.

"You two ready?" The academic asked.

"Yes Professor." said Mary Ann. "We are ready."

 **Tribal Camp**

Ginger stood there as the other women helped her prepare for the feast to celebrate the wedding.

"You are going to be beautiful tonight." said the dark haired woman whose name was Iris and it turned out to be the guardian of Kianna. "Kawan will be very pleased." She said placing a purple flower in Ginger's hair.

Ginger didn't give a damn what this Kawan thought. She wanted no part of any of it. What she wanted was to run as far away as possible from this entire nightmare. That's what this was. A nightmare.

"You will make excellent wife for him." said Kianna as she adjusted the top of Ginger's purple silk garb. "You will be very happy."

 _No I won't._ thought Ginger. _I'd be happy to be away from you people. Why won't you listen to me!_

"You look so beautiful Princess Rose." Iris said stepping back admiring her. "You always looked beautiful. Many blessings you to."

 _For the last time I'm not Princess Rose! I'm Ginger!_ The starlet fumed to herself. _Stop calling me Princess Rose! I'm not a princess! I'm not your lost princess!_

One of the tribesman came to the door. "It is time."

Ginger felt tears welding up in her eyes and they spilled out. How could she go through with this? How!

"Oh Princess Rose don't worry." said Kianna dabbing Ginger's eyes with a white linen handkerchief. "The gods will bless your union."

 _Bless this union?_ thought Ginger. _I don't need a blessing on a union with a man I don't love. No God would bless a forced union. My God wouldn't want that. He brings people together in love. He doesn't force them together like you do!_

The women lead her outside where a huge table was set up. A man stood up and smiled.  
He had long black hair that was tied back in a ponytail. His eyes were almost silver. His skin was dark. He wore beige color pants and no shirt. On his chest were the traditional beads of the tribe in orange, white and yellow.

"Princess Rose…my bride." He smiled at Ginger. "My lovely Princess Rose."

 _I'm not your bride._ Ginger seethed. _Don't you dare touch me. Get away from me!_

Kawan took her hand and lead her to the center of the table. She sat down saying nothing. She wished the ground would open up and swallow her. A typhoon would appear and swipe everything away. It was better than this. This whole situation was like a bad dream. Just that morning she had a big romantic night planned. She was supposed to be having a candlelight dinner with the Professor. She was going to tell him she loved him. She was going to finally confess what was in her heart. Ginger was pretty certain the man would return her love. How she longed to hear those words from his lips. Have him hold her in his arms whispering I love you. The actress was convinced it would have been so. Instead she was here with this strange tribal clan being thrown into a marriage to a man she didn't love and didn't know. All because they mistook her for some woman named Rose.

 **Jungle**

The six castaways followed the footsteps found earlier. Each of them not saying much. Just wanted to get this over with. Get Ginger away from that tribe. Mary Ann hoped she could pull off her role. She also hoped that she didn't catch the eye of one of the other tribesman. She took a hold of Gilligan's arm as if on instinct. He just made her feel safe. As long as she was with the sailorman, she would be just fine. She kept telling herself that.

Gilligan noticed the farm girl took his arm but said nothing. He figured Mary Ann was just frightened that was all. Girls liked to hold onto men when they were frightened. Ginger did that many times with the Professor. He thought about those diary entries. He wished he could tell the Professor. Surely he would be happy to know Ginger loved him. But Mary Ann said to keep it to themselves so he would do that. He was used to keeping things to himself. He had to keep a lot to himself. A lot.

The Professor spoke to the group. "Okay I think we are almost there. The camp they set up should be coming up soon."

They walked a little more and a few minutes later did come across the tribal camp. The six peered in from the jungle. The Professor's eyes immediately went to the center of the table where Ginger was sitting. As usual she looked like a vision to him. "Okay." He said turning to the Howells. "You know what to do."

They both nodded and walked out.

"Greetings." said Mr. Howell dressed in his finest garb. He certainly looked regal that was for sure. Very royal and dignified in his best suit and top hat.

Ginger looked up at their visitor and her face brightened. They found her! The others found her! She was going to be saved! She knew the Professor would think of something! Of course he would! Things were going to be okay!

"Who are you?" asked the head tribesman standing up from the table.

"I am King Thurston. This is my lovely wife Queen Eunice." He said gesturing to the blonde next to him wearing the most elegant gown Ginger had ever seen. She knew that Mrs. Howell had beautiful gowns but she never saw one like that. She really did look royal. And she even had a diamond tiara on her head. Ginger wondered why they said they were king and queen. She decided to keep quiet and listen.

"I am Kimmo. Head of the tribe. What brings you here to our camp?" The tribe king asked.

"We are here for our daughter Princess Ginger." Mr. Howell answered gesturing to the redhead at the table. "We had been searching for her and you can't imagine how happy we are to have finally found our beloved daughter!"

Kimmo was skeptical. "Your daughter?" He looked over at Ginger. "This is your daughter?"

"Yes. She is our daughter." replied Mrs. Howell. "We miss her so and want her back. We wish to take her back home with us."

"You are mistaken." Kimmo said shaking his head. "This is our Princess Rose."

Mr. Howell feigned insult. "My good man, I don't want to have to get hostile but this _is_ our daughter. She is our joy. We want to bring her back so she may marry the love of her life." He turned and gestured towards the Professor who walked out.

Ginger couldn't believe it. It was too good to be true! Not being able to help it, she stood up from her seat and quickly ran over to the blue eyed scholar. "Oh my darling!' She said flinging herself in his arms. "I knew you would come for me." Ginger then quickly whispered to him. "I told them I was to marry you."

The Professor was stunned but couldn't think of that now. They had to keep up with plan. Make this tribe believe that Ginger wasn't who they thought she was. "Of course I would. You know how I love you so my sweet Princess." He said smiling at her. Little did Ginger know just how genuine of a smile it was. Having the starlet close to him like that set the Professor's heart racing as did Ginger wrapping her arms around him tighter.

Mr. Howell smiled and looked back at Kimmo. "You see…this _is_ our daughter and she is to marry this man."

Mary Ann spotted Kianna and Iris. She walked up to them. "Please…you must allow us to take Princess Ginger back home with us. She's been in love with Prince Roy for so long. Ever since she was a young girl, she wanted to marry him. They are so in love. Please let us have Ginger back."

"Prince?" said a confused Iris. "She mentioned to us before something about a Professor. We did not know what she was referring to."

Mary Ann was prepared for this. "Roy here is a professor of science and a prince. He is devoted to the scientific world. Coming up with different ways to make life easier for his people. That's what a prince does you know. And he is a wonderful prince and he loves Princess Ginger so." She said where the Professor was still holding Ginger and gazing into her green eyes.

"Kianna here is to be united with a man of science." said Iris. "She is the one who should be marrying this professor."

Ginger heard this and frowned. _She can find her own damn professor._ She thought to herself still clinging to the Professor. _This one is mine. She won't get her hands on him. I will not allow it. I stopped Erika Tiffany and I'll stop her._

Kawan was getting angry. "I have heard enough. You are mistaken. This is Princess Rose. She is my bride. You will not take her away."

"No." said The Professor. "You are the mistaken one." He countered. "This woman is Princess Ginger. She is to be _my_ bride. I won't allow _you_ to take her away from me."

Kawan was livid and clenched his fist in rage. "You insult us!"

"You are insulting us!" declared Mr. Howell. "I have been more than patient. We are taking our daughter back with us. And that will be that."

"No!" exclaimed Kimmo. "You no go nowhere."

"I think we are." said Mr. Howell firmly. "We are taking our daughter. I am very sorry you have mistaken her for your princess but that's too bad. We won't let you keep her from us."

They all turned to leave when Kimmo shouted out. "Seize them!"

The castaways froze in place as they were surrounded by the tribal clan.  
Thinking fast, Mr. Howell spoke. "Now there is no need for this to escalate into a hostile situation. We can all work through this like civilized people. Please." He said to Kimmo.

Kimmo nodded and held up his hand indicating for the tribe to back down and they complied.

"Now." said Mr. Howell. "This is our daughter Princess Ginger. You believe this to be your Princess Rose. There has to be someway for us to prove to you that we are telling you the truth."

"You are lying!" exclaimed Kawan with fury. "No one here believes the lies you speak!"

Kimmo held his hand up. "Silence." He said. "It may be possible they speak the truth."

Kawan could not believe it. "They are speaking lies!"

"Enough." said Kimmo. "I have a way to settle this matter." He turned to Iris. "Bring me sacred box."

Iris nodded and headed to one of the tents. She returned with a wooden box in her hands. Walking over to Kimmo, she handed it to him. Kimmo took the box and spoke. "This is sacred box. Legends says that only the true and pure of heart can open box." He gave box to Ginger. "If you can open this box, it means you speak the truth. You are true of heart."

Ginger looked and saw it was a beautiful carved wooden puzzle box. It took great skill to open a puzzle box. Not many people could do it. They were pretty tough. But knowing that it had to be done, the starlet nodded and went to a table to sit down. Everyone gathered around watching. The Professor put his hand on her shoulders and whispered to her that she could do it. Mary Ann sent a silent prayer up that Ginger could open the box. The Howells held each other's hands while the Skipper and Gilligan held their breath. Ginger closed her eyes saying a prayer to God and then opened them. Her heart pounding, she began to work the box.

Kawan stood in silence snarling. He thought the whole thing was ridiculous. The stupid box was just some stupid legend believed by the foolish.

Ginger opened each compartment carefully until…the whole thing was opened.

"She did it!" exclaimed the Professor. "She did it!"

Ginger looked at the open box and smiled. "I did it! It's open!"

Kimmo smiled upon her. "You are true at heart. This means you are who you say you are. You may go and rejoin your family. Many blessings to you on your marriage."

Ginger stood up and hugged the elderly tribesman. "Thank you. You are very kind."

Everyone gathered to congratulate Ginger on her opening the box. Kawan stood there in total disbelief. Kianna came up to him. "She is not our princess." She said sadly. "This means Princess Rose is still lost to us."

Kawan shook his head. "No. She _is_ our princess. Grandfather is a fool. That legend about the box is ridiculous. Means nothing."

"Kawan." Kianna said stunned. "You mustn't say such a thing. It is not right to say."

"It is true." frowned Kawan. "You know that I am right. Those people are not who they claim to be. They tricked Princess Rose. I know it. I will prove it and you will help me."

"Me?" said Kianna. "I couldn't.."

"You will." said Kawan sternly. "You are being cheated. You know you are to marry a man of science. This so-called Prince Roy is a Professor. Don't you wish to marry him?"

Kianna shook her head. "No not if he is in love with Princess Ginger."

"She is not Princess Ginger. She is Princess Rose!" He roared. "I will prove it! One way or another I will prove it! And once I do, She will be mine. And you will have the Professor. You will be his bride."

"But Kawan, I don't think that is right." said Kianna. "I cannot force him to marry me. He loves Princess Ginger. You can see it. Just look at the way he adores her." She said pointed to the way the Professor was holding Ginger and gently stroking her silky hair. "I cannot come between that. It would be a dishonor."

"Nonsense it is an act! All an act. She was tricked. That is the dishonor! You will help me prove it." The tribal warrior declared.

"I'm sorry Kawan. I cannot help you. It is wrong what you want to do." The young tribal girl said. "I cannot be a part of it."

"You can and you will. And I told you…they have tricked her. Used some kind of magic on her. Made her believe something that is not true. We need to break that spell Make her see the lies they told."

Kianna shook her head. "No. No. It is wrong. I cannot take part in this. It is madness."

She began to walk away when Kawan violently grabbed her arm. "Yes you will or you pay."

Kianna's eyes went wide with fear. She knew all to well the plenty for a woman in the tribe to disobey one of the male tribesman. It was severe and harsh. She felt trapped. Slowly, she nodded her head. "Okay Kawan." She said knowing she had no choice. "I help you."

Another tribal man who was in his early twenties looked over at Mary Ann. He thought she was very pretty. He liked her dark hair and her smile. A very kind smile. The young man wondered if it was possible she would be his bride.


	3. Chapter 3

Mary Ann sat watching the festivities. Everyone seemed to be having a great time. The Skipper was happily dancing with the dark haired woman named Iris. He seemed to be thoroughly enjoying the dance she had taught him and they were both laughing. The Howells dancing and having a joyous time together as if they were at a grand ball. The Professor and Ginger seemed to be inseparatable. Ginger was pressed closely to the academic who seemed to not to want to ever let her go. Yes everyone was enjoying themselves. Except her. She was alone. She had no one. Not even back home in Kansas did she have anyone special. Mary Ann's eyes searched the crowd and saw Gilligan with some of the young children playing some type of game. They laughed as Gilligan missed hitting his target.

Sighing Mary Ann stood up and walked about feeling alone in the world and wondering if she would ever get off this island. Would she a simple girl from Kansas ever be as happy as the Howells or even Ginger and The Professor appeared to be. She walked into the jungle clearing and down a long path. The farm girl shuffled along until she came up to a large rock on which she sat down on. Putting her hands in her face, she began to sob. The tears flowed and she was unable to stop them. Her breathing was short. She felt like a knife was in her heart. How could this be so? How could everyone in the world be happy and in love except for her! Was this her fate? Was she to be the only one on the island without anyone to love her? It sure felt that way. Mary Ann's thoughts were interrupted as she heard someone approaching her. She looked up and saw it was Gilligan walking towards her with a look of concern on his face.

"Mary Ann are you okay?" He asked. "Why did you leave the party?"

The brunette quickly wiped the tears from her face. "I'm fine." She said. "I'm..I'm just so…" She started to sob again. She couldn't' help it. The tears just would not stop. They flowed like a river from her brown eyes.

Gilligan sat down next to her on the rock placing his hand on hers. "Mary Ann why are you crying?"

"Gilligan" She said in between sobs "I….I….I don't know….I….just feel….so alone. The Howells have each other. Ginger has the Professor….What do I have?"

The sailor squeezed her hand in his. "You have me." He said.

Mary Ann turned her head towards him. "Yes I know….I have you as my friend. That's not what I was talking about."

"That's not what I mean." Gilligan replied. "I wasn't talking about friendship Mary Ann."

Mary Ann looked at him in disbelief. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying…Mary Ann…I…" Gilligan struggled to get the words out he had been wanting to say for so long. Finally they came. "I love you."

Mary Ann sat there motionless. She stared at him not knowing what to do or say. After a few more seconds, she spoke. "You love me?"

"Yes. I've loved you since the day you boarded the Minnow." Gilligan said looking down at his shoes. "I didn't think. I just thought that you probably wouldn't…you know…"

"You…You've loved me all this time?" asked Mary Ann. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I didn't think you would love me." The sailorman answered. "I mean I'm so clumsy and I do stupid things…and…I mess up our rescues..."

He was interrupted by Mary Ann pressing her lips against his. His hands shook as he raised them to touch her face. His heart was racing as he began to return her kiss. Gilligan pulled her closer deepening their kiss. Mary Ann circled her arms around him tightly. Finally they let go and caught their breath.

Mary Ann looked up at Gilligan who stared back at her. "You love me too?" He asked.

"I do." She replied with tears of joy streaming down her face.

Giving her a silly grin, He pulled her back and began kissing her again. The two locked into a loving embrace at the moonlight shined.

The young tribal man who had his eye on Mary Ann earlier watched the scene. This Mary Ann was with another. This Gilligan. How could this be? He Maliko loved her! There had to be something to could do. Something to win over the young woman. He couldn't lose. Not again.

A few years ago Maliko was taken with girl from the Salako tribe. Her name was Miko. A stunning beauty. Long black hair that hung to her knees. It was like black silk. She had bronze skin and a pretty smile. Many days he spent courting her by bringing her flowers, singing her songs while strumming this string instrument that his father made. Miko seemed to enjoy the attention he gave her. Until one day. One day she announced to him that she had been promised to another. A strong viral man named Harluko. When Maliko had encountered this man he knew that he could not compete. Harluko was much taller and stronger not to mention more handsome. Of course Miko would wish to marry him. It didn't stop him from trying to talk Miko out of the marriage but she refused. She said she could not disgrace her family and that Harluko was a good man who would take great care of her and provide for her.  
He was an expert hunter and a great warrior. Maliko watched as Miko took off in a canoe to another island to become Harluko's wife. He never saw her again.

Now he had believed the gods had smiled upon him and were granting him another chance with this girl known as Mary Ann. But she was with another. Well he was going to fight this time. Somehow someway he would win her hand.

 **Tribal Camp**

Kawan watched the festivities with a frown. This was unacceptable! How dare these people insult him and the tribe! Claiming this Princess Ginger wasn't Princess Rose! Of course she was his beloved Rose! The gods were kind to return his betrothed to him and he was not about to let these fools take her away again! After all he was the son of a mighty warrior named Jasper.

Jasper was well respected in their tribe. He defended their island home for many many years. He was married to a beautiful woman named Kumiko. They were blessed with son who looked up to his father. Kawan always wished to be just like Jasper. He learned everything from him. How to hunt, how to fight, how to make weapons. Then one day…one day when Kawan was only 12 years old, a tribe appeared on their island. There was a great battle and his father was killed. His mother was taken as a prisoner and Kawan never saw her again. He was certain she was forced into slavery by this tribe. Kawan was then raised by his grandfather who was heartbroken at the loss of his son. He vowed he would continue to teach his grandson to be fierce warrior. And he was. Kawan was one of the best. However he was known for his temper. He was not one who wished to be challenged. If one did challenge him, they were usually sorry in the end.

Kawan's eyes went to a redhead dancing with a sandy haired man. She was gazing at him with what could only be described as adoration. What words she was speaking, Kawan did not know. He was not pleased as he was convinced this was some trick they played on his Rose.

This woman had to be Rose. And these fools used some magic to make her think otherwise.  
Well not for long. He would break that spell. Kianna would help him.

Kianna sat at the table wishing there was something she could do. She did not wish to help Kawan with his quest but she had no choice in the matter. She owed a debt to him. It was he who saved her life at the age of fourteen. There was a bloody battle on her own island and her parents sent her away on a canoe. She has been out on the water for about two hours when a storm hit. It sent her tipping over in the canoe and she would have drowned if it had not been for Kawan seeing her floundering in the waters and jumping in to rescue her. It turned out she had not been far from his island and he had spotted her when she fell into the cold water.

He brought her ashore and she was taken in by a kind woman named Iris. Kianna felt she owed her life to Kawan and rarely did she ever not do what he wished of her. If he needed help with one thing or another, she did it without question. In her culture, when one saved another's life, one bound to that person for life to serve them. This is why she knew she could not refuse. And it was against the tribe to go against a man's wishes. It brought him dishonor and a woman would pay for bringing the dishonor to the man. She did not wish to bring Kawan dishonor.

The head of the tribe, Kimmo, was speaking with Mr. and Mrs. Howell. "So you were on this boat called The Minnow and there was violent storm."

"That's right." Mr. Howell said. He knew he had to embellish a bit so he added something. "We were on our way back to our home country when the storm occurred. Ginger had um…she had fallen overboard during the storm and we thought she had been swept away."

Mrs. Howell nodded. "Yes that is correct. We were then stuck on this island with no way of getting back to our home. But then the other day we had believed we had spotted our daughter and well that's what lead us to you. We are very grateful that she had been brought back to us. We just wish we had someway of getting back to our home."

"I very sorry." Kimmo said. "I wish I could help you. We only have canoes. Very rarely any ships come by."

"I see." Mr. Howell sighed. "Do any come by at all? I mean do you ever encounter say a merchant ship or perhaps some other kind of vessel?"

Kimmo thought a minute before answering. "Well." He said. "Once in a great while a mighty ship does sail by our island. There are usually several men aboard. The last time we see this was about six months ago. Hasn't been back since."

"I see." The millionaire said. "Well tell me this. How long in between times is it that you see this ship? Is it years, months?"

"I think maybe months." Kimmo replied. "I can't be sure."

Mrs. Howell brightened. "You think that maybe it will come back around this way again soon?"

"I do not know this." The tribal king said. "We not know when we see this ship. It just appears."

Mr. Howell nodded. "I understand. But do you think that _maybe_ it will return in this area soon? It is at all possible my good man that it could visit again?"

"It possible." Kimmo replied. "I can't say for sure. But it is likely it could show again."

"Oh did you hear that Thurston!" exclaimed Mrs. Howell. "We could maybe return home!"

The Skipper overheard and walked over to them. "Did you say there is a way to get off this island?" He asked hopefully.

"Maybe." Kimmo said with caution. "I tell these good folks about a mighty ship that has gone by our island. We last see six months ago. I cannot say for certain when it return."

"I see." Skipper said. "Well would it be possible for us to go to your island and wait for this ship? Would that be alright?"

Kimmo smiled. "It would be an honor." He said. "You are very nice people. We have plenty of space on our island for you. We bring you to our home. You stay with us and we wait for ship."

"Okay thank you kind sir!" said Mrs. Howell. "You are marvelous!"

"No need for thanks." said Kimmo. "You are good people. Treat us with respect. For that we will do what we can to help. We welcome you to our island. We have enough canoes to transport you."

Gilligan and Mary Ann returned to the camp and the Skipper rushed over to them. "Mary Ann…Gilligan...great news! It is possible that we can get back home soon! I mean I don't want to get your hope us too much but Kimmo here says that a ship has passed by their island. He says they see it once in a great while. The last time they saw it was six months ago. It is possible it may go by their island again. It could be a long shot but it's one we have to take. So we are going to live with Kimmo and his tribe on their island. He said we are more than welcome."

Mary Ann's eyes went wide. "Oh wow!" She said with a smile. "You really think this ship will come by again?" She asked the tribal king.

"Possible. I cannot promise. I do not wish to bring you false hope. I can only tell you that there is a chance it appear again."

Gilligan grinned. "Oh boy! This is great!"

"It sure is little buddy!" Skipper said with excitement. "I'm going to go tell Ginger and Pro…uh Prince Roy." He said recalling they were still under their act. He hurried off to the couple.

Kimmo and the Howells continued to talk and Mary Ann took Gilligan aside. "Wow. We may get to return home." She said. "Isn't that…great."

"Yeah it sure is." Gillian said sullenly.

"So why do we both feel sad?" asked Mary Ann.

"Maybe it's because that we might not…see each other…" Gilligan said forlornly.

"Yeah I'm going back to my home in Kansas…you…"

Gilligan nodded. "I guess it was pretty silly of us to…"

"I guess." replied Mary Ann.

"I do love you Mary Ann."

"I love you too Gilligan."

"We can at least this time together. I mean it may be awhile till this ship appears. We can still be together until then."

Mary Ann smiled. "You're right. We can."

Gilligan took Mary Ann's hand and lead her out to the dance area. He watched her smiling as she danced. Love her smile. Wanted to memorize every curve of her face. He would hold it in his memory forever.

"Wow." said Ginger to the Professor after the Skipper relayed the news to them. "We may have a way off the island."

"I know. I can't believe it." The academic said. "We could finally see home again."

"And be together." Ginger added kissing his lips.

The Professor smiled at her. "You think I was leaving you you are mistaken. Someone has to let all those Hollywood actors and producers know you are no longer available."

Ginger grinned. "I love you." She placed a kiss on his lips.

Kawan overheard their conversation and grinned to himself. So this so called Princess Ginger wasn't really a princess after all. She lived in some place called Hollywood with actors and producers. Must be one of those movie stars he had heard about. So they turned his beloved Rose into a shameless movie star. Well he wasn't going to allow this. Soon he would be able to expose them all for the liars they are. Prove that they had manipulated Rose. Used some magic on her. Cast some hideous spell. He would break the spell. And be rid of this Professor once and for all.

Kawan glanced over at Mary Ann and Gilligan. _Those fools. I will deal with them as well. That no good so called servant girl. I bet she is some kind of witch._ Cast the spell upon Rose.  
Most likely with the help of that goofy looking man with her. He was probably a witch too. They would all pay. Every last one of them. The so-called King and Queen will suffer. How dare they pretend to be royalty! They were all liars! Fiends! And he will be rid of them. He will save the Professor for last. He will be the last that he will take care of. He wanted Princess Rose to see him be eliminated. Know what a fraud he truly was. She will be horrified to learn how she was deceived and demand that Kawan defend her honor. And he will. He will do whatever it takes to make sure they are all destroyed.

Kawan knew however he needed to be careful. He couldn't just go to Kimmo and tell him what he had heard. Kimmo would not believe him and accuse him of bring shame to the tribe. No. He needed to get proof. And to do that, he would follow them all back to their side of the island. Gather all the proof he needed. After he did, he would start by taking that young brunette. He would use her as bait to then eliminate the tall skinny one. And then he would move to the older man that seemed to be the buddy of the skinny one. And then the fake king and queen and then…oh then…he would have his joy…take his time….the Professor will suffer like never before. He, Kawan, was a skilled warrior and he would savor this victory. When it was over, he and Rose could be united in marriage. No one will dare come between them ever again.

The festival came to an end. The castaways thanked their hosts and promised to return the next morning so they could all venture to the other island.

They headed out into the jungle walking back to their camp.

Ginger linked her arm in with the Professor feeling happy. Not only was she able to tell the Professor how she felt there was a good chance that they could go home. True they didn't know when that could happen but at least they had hope. They could start a new life together. Live in LA. Surely he wouldn't mind that. He did say he wasn't going to let her get away.

The group arrived back at their camp and looked around.

"Just think. We will soon leave this all behind and maybe soon be back home!" exclaimed the Skipper.

"I can't want to return back home to our beautiful home!" said Mrs. Howell. "I miss it so."

"Me too my love." said Mr. Howell.

Ginger turned to the Professor. "Hollywood. Home…I can't wait to see it again."

"I look forward to it myself." He said. "Back to being around other people again. Not just the seven of us."

"Well I never minded being around you." said Ginger with a sparkle in her eye as she leaned in and placed a kiss on his lips.

The others were in shock as to what they were witnessing. Ginger let go of the Professor and looked at everyone. "What? I love him. You surprised?" She asked of them. Before they could respond, Ginger took the Professor's hand and lead him into his hut. She firmly shut the door behind them.

The Howells looked a each other and said nothing as they returned to their hut. The Skipper shrugged and headed to the hut he shared with Gilligan.

Gilligan and Mary Ann were left alone. "I'm not sleepy." said Gilligan. "Want to just hang out here for awhile."

"How about we take a walk down to the lagoon." suggested Mary Ann.

"Sure okay." Gilligan said nodding.

The two walked to the lagoon and looked out at the water.

Gilligan spoke. "Pretty incredible about Ginger and the Professor huh."

"Yeah it is." agreed Mary Ann. "Who knew this whole time they were in love with each other."

"You think they were in love all this time?"

"I do. I think Ginger was smitten when we were on the Minnow. She kept flirting with him and he didn't seem to mind her company one bit." She said with a smile.

"That's true." Gilligan said. "I remember that. I also remember…thinking…how pretty you were." Gilligan said somewhat bashfully.

"You did?" She asked with a smile.

"I did." He replied his face slightly red.

"You know.." said Mary Ann. "I actually…I thought you were…kind of cute."

Gilligan was stunned and looked up at her. "You did?"

"I did." She said. "I don't know…there was just….something about you.."

They both gazed at each other. Not speaking.

"You are still pretty. I think you've gotten prettier." Gilligan said softly.

"I think you've grown more handsome." Mary Ann stated in a whisper.

Gilligan slowly moved closer and took Mary Ann's face in his hands. She closed her eyes as he brought his lips closer touching hers.

 **Professor's Hut**

"Well I think we surprised everyone." laughed Ginger.

"I think so." agreed the Professor.

Ginger moved close to him wrapping her arms around him. "Let's forget about them." She said. "I just want to be with you."

"I just wish to be with you too." He replied.

Their lips met and were locked in a deep passionate kiss. The Professor broke the kiss to slowly lift up the purple silk top she was wearing. His eyes took her in and he thought about how beautiful she truly was. He brought his lips to hers again. Ginger's fingers fumbled with the buttons on his shirt and pulled it off. The rest of Ginger's silk garment was discarded along with the Professor's clothes.

He gently laid her down on the bed. Ginger looked up at him tenderly letting him know she wanted him. His mouth came down on hers and they kissed passionately holding each other tight.

Ginger's hands moved up and down his back. Her fingers then pressing into his flesh. His lips kissed her neck and shoulders then found her chest. The pair clung to one another tightly as they began their journey towards paradise.

After, the Professor leaned over Ginger, gently brushing back her hair. "I love you." He said.

"I love you too Roy. More than I ever loved any man."

He kissed the side of her head and then down to her neck.

"Professor.." She giggled. "Again?"

"Yes but not just yet." He responded. "I want to ask you something."

"What is it?" Ginger said looking up at him.

"I want to know ….Would you marry me?"

Ginger sat up on the bed. "Marry you? You want me to marry you?

"I do." He said taking her hand and kissing it softly. "Will you?"

Ginger's eyes began to glisten with tears and then soon spilled out. A smile broke out on her face and she spoke. "Yes. I will. I will marry you."

The Professor took her back in his arms and kissed her waiting lips. He then gently laid Ginger back down on the bed. Leaning down he captured her mouth in a deep kiss. He loved this woman. He wanted to make love to her. Like she never had before. Like he never had before. Never had any woman stirred these emotions inside him. Of course this wasn't just some woman. This was Ginger. A sexy beautiful goddess.

Ginger wrapped her arms around him tightly. This is what she had been looking for. This wonderful man who loved and adored her. This was so right. This wasn't just sex. It was so much more. It was love. True love. Love like she had never in her life had before. Not like this. Not at this level. What she felt for him was more than she ever felt for any man.

The Professor kissed the soft skin of her neck . "You are so beautiful." He whispered to her. "I love you. I've always loved you Ginger. There was never anyone else."

"Never?" Ginger asked looking up at him.

"Never. No other woman. Just you my beautiful starlet. You had my heart from the moment I saw you. I never felt what I feel with you. No one had stirred these emotions in me like you do. I want you to know that I never once considered for a minute Mary Ann. Not ever. "

Ginger smiled. "Darling I know that. And I want you to know that I never dreamed of anyone but you. I never wanted Skipper or Gilligan. Just you my handsome dreamy professor. I love you." Their lips met again and their passion continued on through the night.

 **The Lagoon**

Gilligan and Mary Ann sat on the beach staring up at the night sky.

"Is it really beautiful here at night." said Mary Ann. "So peaceful."

Gilligan nodded in agreement. "It is. I'll miss it when we are back home."

"You will?" asked Mary Ann turning her head.

"Won't you?" replied Gilligan. "I mean yes I am excited about the possibility of heading back home. I want to see my family again and my friends…but…I don't know…this island..it's been our home for a long time. I've gotten used to the daily chores and well there is your cooking."

"My cooking?" smiled Mary Ann.

"I don't know how you did it but you always made everything so scrumptious. Even just plain fish. And of course your coconut cream pies. They are the best."

"I see." laughed Mary Ann. "Anything else besides my food."

Gilligan looked at her. "You."

"Me?"

"I liked being around you. You are so kind and caring. Helping me gain weight to join the Navy and…that time when you thought you were Ginger and…You kissed me. I know that it wasn't really you kissing me but..a part of me…I know I ran but that was because I was…You know…I didn't want you that way. I couldn't do that."

"I understand Gilligan. I think it's very sweet."

"I also think of that time…when we men were acting like jerks and you women demanded equal rights."

Mary Ann laughed at the memory. "Yes I remember."

"You remember when you women saw that weather balloon and thought it was us playing a trick on you and then you found out we weren't and you thought it was a real monster."

"I do." said Mary Ann. "I remember Ginger making a beeline for the Professor and clinging to him."

"I remember you….clinging to me." said Gilligan.

"So do I." said Mary Ann resting her head against him.

"Remember thinking….how great it was that you were so close to me. My heart was pounding….It's part of the reason I told the Skipper I didn't want to go take care of the "monster". I wanted to keep being close to you. Wanted to hold on to that." Gilligan confessed. "I liked you holding me like that. I thought it was nice."

"I did too." sighed Mary Ann. "I remember when I ran to you…I don't know…I felt safe. You made me feel safe."

"I did?"

"You did." She said moving closer and kissing his lips. "Very safe."

 **Professor's Hut**

"You really want to marry me?" Ginger said as the two sat up on the bed.

"Yes I do. Very much. I don't want us to live separate lives. I want to us to be together. I've grown accustomed to you being near me every day. Tempting me with your sexy gowns and skimpy bathing suits."

Ginger giggled. "I didn't know you were so easily tempted."

"I love you Ginger Grant." He said seriously. "I want you to be my wife. I want to have a family."

Ginger was startled. "A family?"

"Yes a family. Don't you?"

"I…I never…I suppose I do….I mean being in Hollywood I was always just looking for a man….I never really gave it a lot of thought before." She said honestly. "But now…with you…I believe I would consider it. I don't know how good I am with children.."

"You would be an excellent mother." assured the Professor. "Our daughter would be the prettiest girl in her class. Would take right after you."

Ginger smiled. "You think so?"

"I know so." He said kissing the side of her head.

"What about a son?" She asked. "I would want him to be just like you."

"Like me?"

"Smart and strong…and caring…Just like you."

"You know." said the Professor putting his arm around her. "I think you are pretty smart and strong."

"Me? No I'm…"

"Ginger…you are not a ditzy Hollywood glamour girl. You are a lot more intelligent than you are given credit for. Why do you think I always wanted you to help me in the lab?" He asked caressing her shoulder with his finger tips.

Ginger grinned. "I thought it was because I was so irresistible."

"It wasn't just that." He stated. "You knew what you were doing better than the others. You could follow my instructions with more ease. " He explained. Then added. "And yes it didn't hurt that you were very easy on the eyes."

"You really think I'm smart?" She asked in seriousness.

"I do. A lot more than you realize." The Professor said. "You are a very intelligent woman."

Ginger smiled. "Gee…no one ever said that to me before. Most men…they only admired me for my looks."

"I admire you for everything that you are. Beautiful and smart. And very clever. I have to admit those schemes you came up with sometimes…very genius."

"Like telling the tribe that I was to marry you." She said cozying up to him.

"Great minds do think alike." He said taking her back in his arms again.

 **Camp**

Kawan finally made his way to the camp area. Now he could gather the evidence he needed. Prove that these people were not who they claimed. He would hide until morning and then…while they were all busy…sneak into their huts and find the proof he needed to expose them all.

 **Lagoon**

"Mary Ann." said Gilligan. "When we get back home, if we get back home…what is going to happen? I mean you are going to go back home to Kansas and be with your family. Where do I fit in?"

Mary Ann thought about it. He was right. She was going to go back home to her family. She missed them so much. But there was Gilligan….who she loved. But he lived elsewhere. Far away from her. "I don't know….I suppose you could visit…"

Gilligan shook his head. "No..I don't want to visit. I want you Mary Ann. I…Maybe we shouldn't do this." He said standing up.

"Do what?" asked Mary Ann who stood up as well.

"It's only going to make saying good bye worse." stated Gilligan. "I don't….I can't handle the pain of…"

"Gilligan what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I love you but I have to let you go."

"Let me go?" said a stunned Mary Ann.

"Yes. Let you go. When we get back home…we go back to our lives. Our regular lives. You in Kansas. Me in…."

"Gilligan." Mary Ann interrupted. "I don't…I don't want this. I don't want to spend my life…I'm going back with you."

"What?"

"You heard me." She said with tears forming in her eyes. "I'm going back home with you."

"I can't let you do that."

"Too bad." Mary Ann said as the tears spilled out. "You can't stop me. I want to be with you Gilligan. I don't want to be apart from you. So…when we go back home…I'm going with you. And that's final."

"What about your family?" said Gilligan.

"I can still see my family. I can visit them anytime. They can come visit me. I can't…I can't sacrifice my happiness. I can't sacrifice you. I need you. You are the only one…You are the only one I ever really loved. I had some boyfriends but they were never as kind and decent as you are. They never cared about me as much as I know you do. Gilligan…I want to be with you. Wherever that is. I don't care where. I love you."

Mary Ann wrapped her arms around him kissing him passionately on the beach.

Kawan stood in the clearing watching the scene smiling. This was going to work out better than he imagined. That tall skinny one would do anything to get his precious Mary Ann back. She would be the perfect bait. And use her as bait he would. In the morning, his plan would be set in motion and he would strike. Slowly he moved back into the jungle and disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

Gilligan broke the kiss looking at Mary Ann with love in his eyes. He needed her. More than ever he needed her. This was something he had wanted for a long time and was finally ready. It felt right. With other girls, it felt weird and awkward. Especially with that Betty Sue. She laughed at him when he…well it wasn't a pleasant experience. But this time was different. This was Mary Ann. Sweet pretty Mary Ann who he loved. Taking her hand, Gilligan led the farm girl back to the camp area to the supply hut. He instructed Mary Ann to grab the radio while he gathered up some blankets. She did as he asked and they then left the hut.

Gilligan led her back the area of the lagoon and to a small cave. Mary Ann followed him inside setting down the radio. He spread the blankets out on the cave floor. He then went over to the radio and turned it on going through the dial for a music station. Finding one he set the radio down and walked over to where Mary Ann was standing. Gently he took her in his arms gazing upon her. "I love you." He said.

"I love you too Gilligan." Mary Ann replied.

A slow sensual song by Marvin Gaye began to play and the two moved together to the music never leaving each other's eyes.

Mary Ann stared hungerly at her sweet sailor. He gazed back at her with equal longing and desire. With great patience, Gilligan began to unbutton the white blouse she was wearing while still focusing in on her eyes. Her blouse was tossed to the floor and his hands carefully unhooked her bra throwing it down beside the other garment. His hand ever so gently touched her bare soft skin. Mary Ann's hands fumbled with the buttons on the white shirt he had been wearing and she then threw it down to the cave floor. Their lips met in a soft yet passionate kiss. It was not long before the two were wrapped in one other's arms on the blankets. The rest of their clothes discarded. Mary Ann was sitting with her back to Gilligan who was kissing her neck and ear. "Gilligan." She whispered softly.

He laid her down on her back and leaned over her. Mary Ann was in a trance as his touched her own again. It grew more intense as their pace increased and the temperature in the cave dwelling seemed to shoot up at least twenty five degrees. It wouldn't be long before they reached total euphoria.

Mary Ann laid happily there in wonderment. "Gilligan." She spoke. "I…that…Oh my…."

"I know." He replied not believing how great it was. "You are….wow." He said.

Mary Ann smiled and leaned over to him. "No… _You_ are…wow." With that she climbed on top of them while the radio continued to play. Neither of them were aware of danger lurking in the distance.

Kawan explored the grounds checking for the best possible place to set his trap. He had it all set. He knew that it would be too risky to lurk about the island trying to find evidence to expose these frauds. No. What he needed to do first was be rid of them. Then he would let Kimmo and the rest of the tribe know the truth. That they were deceived and he Kawan had dealt with them. First thing was first. He had to lay out the first part of his plan. He would trap the young brunette known as Mary Ann in a cave and seal her in. This Gilligan would be left tied up and gagged outside the cave unable to help her. He would probably die trying. He located the cave and went to check it out when he saw the two lovebirds inside. He quickly left and then got another idea. Why not seal both of them up in the cave?  
It was the perfect plan. Take care of two problems at once. Let the two lovebirds die together. Then once they were sealed in, he would set his sights on that older gentleman he heard them call the Skipper.

First though he needed a way to seal the cave quickly. Kawan recalled the old bricks they had brought to the island on the canoe. They had used it to build a fire pit for cooking. Well he could easily dismantle that and use those bricks. They would be good enough for the job plus they did still have some more of that glue like substance they had found in the trees. It would be strong enough to hold the bricks in place. It had a grip like iron. It was perfect. Kawan followed a shortcut he knew back to the tribal camp. When he came upon the camp he quietly crept over to Kianna's tent. He hurried inside finding her asleep. He reached over and shook her arm.

Her eyes opened and she spoke. "Kawan. What are you doing here?"

"It is time." He said in whisper. "You are going to help me eliminate the troublemakers."

Kianna shook her head. "No Kawan. I am not. I cannot help you. I don't care what you do. I will not be a part of this. What you are doing is wrong."

"Shut up." He said as he forcefully pulled her out of her bed. "You will help me or else. No more talk. We are going."

He dragged her out of her tent and forced her over to the fire pit where they began work on dismantling it. Kianna said nothing as he then instructed her to go get the strong glue from the boat and bring it back to him. She did this task and asked in a small voice how they were going to transport this material. Kawan located a small cart and they pair loaded the bricks and glue substance in. They then walked along the path back to the castaway's camp. Kawan had a strong hold on the young woman's arm. Kianna tried to free herself but Kawan was too strong however a gift presented itself in the form of a down tree branch. She quickly grabbed hit hitting Kawan as hard as she could. He roared in pain, letting go of her. She began to flee back towards the tribal camp as fast as she could. He unfortunately caught up with her grabbing a hold of her arm once more.

Her eyes were filled with fear as he looked at her with anger. "If you are smart, you will not try that again. Next time, you not be so lucky."

Kianna said nothing and began to cry. He ignored her and dragged her back to near the lagoon. Kawan located the cave again and peeked inside. The two appeared to be asleep. Their music box was silent. He went and got the glue and the bricks. Kianna watched in horror as he mixed up the substance. . She wanted to run away but feared what Kawan would do to her. He walked over to her and spoke. "Place those bricks in front of the cave."  
Kianna thought about shaking her head no but was terrified that Kawan would hit her. She was aware of his violent temper and how he hated being challenged. No one dared say no to him. They loved him yet they feared him. It was a double edge sword with this man. He could be your best protector but also your worst enemy. Shaking, she slowly crept over to the cave door and set the bricks on the ground in front while Kawan watched. Tears were in her eyes and she sobbed to herself while she worked.

Kawan turned around and looked to make sure no one was around to disrupt them. That's when Kianna quickly loosened a metal bar from the cart and threw it inside the cave. She prayed the two would find it and use it to chisel their way out. It was all she could do to try and help them. Kawan turned back around and saw Kianna was neatly placing the bricks on top of each other and spreading the cement. _Good._ He thought pleased with himself. _No more trouble from her._ His plan was going to work. And he would be united with his love. His Princess. His Rose.

 **Morning**

"Professor." grinned Ginger as he kissed her bare shoulder. "I have to get back to my hut…I need to get dressed."

"I like what you are wearing now." He replied still kissing her soft ivory skin.

Ginger giggled. "I'm wearing a sheet." She said looking down at the white cotton sheet she had wrapped around herself.

"It looks great on you." He said as he began kissing her neck.

"I'm not walking around all day in a sheet." Ginger said trying to free herself from his arms. She finally managed to pull herself away and she turned to face him. "I'm going now. Don't you go following me." The redhead blew him a kiss and headed to the door and however she was stopped when the Professor grabbed a hold of her from behind and started kissing her neck again.

"Professor Hinkley…" She giggled. "What has gotten into you?"

"Just want to make sure you are ruined for all other men." He said still kissing her. "Don't want anymore Duke Williams coming around turning your head."

Ginger laughed remembering that surfer who she and Mary Ann had been infatuated with only to have him turn out to be a letch. "Hmmm…as I recall…someone here helped me get rid of him by pretending to be my boyfriend..."

The Professor thought back how he and Ginger were "caught" by Duke in the jungle. Ginger was acting like she was impressed by his intellect and going on about how she wanted a man with brains. She sealed the deal by kissing him. The Professor always believed there was more behind her kisses. He remembered how wonderful it was to have her lips on his. If only he had… Well he was with her now. That's what counted. Pulling her closer he began concentrating on the soft skin of her upper back. "I love you." He said trying to entice her not to leave which was very close to working. The movie star almost caved but she then gathered her senses. "Darling. I have to go. I have to pack. We are heading to that other island today remember?"

"You have plenty of time." He answered turning her around to kiss her lips. Ginger allowed him to kiss her for another minute or two before she finally managed to wriggle herself free. She turned back towards him giving him one more kiss and then quickly hurried back to her hut.

Ginger smiling feeling like she was floating on air as she entered the hut. She hummed to herself as she looked over the various outfits she had with her. "Hmmm…what to wear…." She wondered out loud. Despite her "protest" before she wanted to find something that would surely drive him crazy. _I know._ thought Ginger. _My pink Hawaiian skirt and matching bikini top._ She knew the Professor always loved her in that. He would always stop and stare at her whenever she would walk by and following her with his eyes. The starlet imagined he mentally undressed her with those very eyes. She giggled to herself at the thought. Serious studious Roy Hinkley having erotic thoughts about her. Ginger had to wonder what else went on in that mind of his. Just why did he always "need" her for this experiment or another. Ginger was half convinced he just wanted her there so he could be close to her. Truth was she didn't mind one bit and agreed to be his assistant because she liked being close to him too.

Ginger dressed in her provocative attire. She then reached for a dry shampoo that the Professor had created awhile back for her with papaya and coconut. She loved it as it made her hair so soft and silky. At least that is what the Professor told her last night. She smiled to herself thinking about her romantic night with her new love. He was so wonderful. Ginger then began brushing her redlocks until they shined. Satisfied, she set the brush down and started her make-up routine when there was a knock at the door. She smiled to herself. "Professor Hinkley can't you wait just one minute?" She said with a grin. "I'm not ready yet."

"No Ginger it's not the Professor. It's me Skipper." The voice on the other side of the door said.

Ginger put her make-up down and went over to the door. "Skipper." She said as the wood door swung open. "What brings you here?"

The Skipper had a worried look on his face. "I can't find Gilligan. He didn't come back to the hut last night. I've looked everywhere."

"Have you asked Mary Ann?" inquired Ginger. "Maybe she saw him when she was fixing breakfast."

The Skipper shook his head. "I haven't seen her either."

"That's strange." said Ginger starting to get worried herself. "Maybe Mr. and Mrs. Howell know where they are."

Skipper again shook his head. "Afraid not. They have not seen either of them."

The Skipper was going to ask if Mary Ann had been back to the hut last night but knew very well Ginger wouldn't know that as she was with the Professor. He heard the faint sounds coming from that hut after all the hut's walls were not exactly sound proof. It was difficult not to hear such things.

Ginger tried to remain calm but inside was growing more concerned. "Look…maybe they just went exploring on the island once more before we left. I'm sure they are fine. Let me finish dressing and you get the Professor. We'll all meet together and form a search party."

"Good idea." said the Skipper dashing off to the Professor's hut.

Ginger went back inside and shut the door. She was sure Mary Ann and Gilligan were just fine. They had to be but something told her that it may not be the case.

 **Cave**

Mary Ann opened her eyes and sighed. The memory of last night still with her. She looked over and saw Gilligan beginning to wake up. She sat up hugging the blanket around her. "Morning." She said with a smile.

Gilligan sat up turning his head to her. "Morning." He replied.

"Some night huh?" said Mary Ann.

"You can say that again." He grinned.

Mary Ann moved closer to him and placed a kiss on his lips. "I want you to know I meant what I said. I'm going back home with you."

"Good. Cause I want you to go back home with me." He said taking a hold of her and kissing her lips. He then let go. "I love you."

"I love you too." Mary Ann replied. She then began to pick up her clothes. "I guess we should get back. The others may worry."

"Guess so." said Gilligan as he began dressing as well.

The two then gathered up the blankets and neatly folded them. Mary Ann grabbed the radio and they were about to head out of the cave when they stopped and gasped. The cave door was completely sealed! Mary Ann dropped the blanket on the floor and clutched the radio in her hands. "Gilligan…" She said terrified. "We...are…trapped…Who could have…"

Gilligan was at lost for words. "I…Oh no!" He said. "No one knows we are here!"

"Oh!" Mary Ann said in horror. "I can't…Why would…" She couldn't speak. She began trembling and fell to her knees crying.

Gilligan quickly went to her holding her to him. "It's okay Mary Ann. We'll get out of here. The others will find us. You'll see. The Skipper won't let us down. He'll think of something. I bet he and the Professor are coming up with something right now."

Mary Ann managed a small smile through her tears. "That's if the Professor isn't preoccupied with Ginger." She said trying to make a joke.

Gilligan kissed the top of her head. "It will be fine. You know Ginger is pretty clever too. I bet she can come up with a plan to rescue us."

Mary Ann nodded her head. "She is. I love her. She's like a sister to me you know."

"I know. She's a great person even though there were a few times she tried. But I know she never meant it. She was just being Ginger."

Mary Ann laughed a bit. "Yeah I know. You know it never really bothered me when she would do that. I knew she didn't mean anything. Now with the Professor. That was a different story. She meant it alright. That woman loves kissing that man. She will grab any chance to do such a thing."

Gilligan grinned. "Yeah I think you are right." He then grew serious. Listen…don't you worry. We will get out of here. Maybe we can find away."

Mary Ann pulled away and looked up wiping her tears. "You're right. There has to be a way. Maybe this cave leads out somewhere. We can try. Sometimes there is more than one entrance."

"Okay." said Gilligan pulling Mary Ann up with him. "Let's go look."

The two headed off to the back of the cave hoping they could find a way out.

 **Camp**

The others were gathered around the table with looks of worry and concern.

"Okay." said the Professor to the Skipper. "Let's start from the beginning. When did you last see Gilligan."

"When we returned here to camp. When you and Ginger." He paused awkwardly and then continued. "Uh…left…" He stammered. "I went back to my hut. Gilligan was still out here. I thought I saw him talking to Mary Ann."

Mrs. Howell spoke. "That's right. He was. I think I heard her ask if he wanted to walk down to the lagoon. I think he had said he wasn't sleepy and she suggested a walk."

The Professor nodded. "Okay…we can start there. Ginger and I will search the caves by the lagoon…Skipper you check over by the cliff…..Howells…I want you to check the east side of the island. Maybe they had wondered there."

The Howells nodded. The group got up and split up praying they would find the two castaways.

Ginger was really frightened now. Could something have happened to Gilligan and Mary Ann? She couldn't stand the thought. Mary Ann was practically her best friend like a sister to her. And Gilligan…he was so sweet and kind…One of the most generous souls she ever met. Oh they had to find them. Just had to! Ginger clutched the Professor's arm as they walked down to the lagoon. _Please let us find them._ She thought. _Oh please let them be okay._

While Ginger was saying her prayer and searching with the Professor, Skipper made his way up towards the cliff and looked out. He didn't see anything. "Little Buddy where are you?" He asked out loud. Feeling frustrated he turned to check another area when something sharp hit him in the neck. He felt lightheaded and fell to the ground unconscious. Kawan quickly ran over and pulled the poisoned dart. Although the Skipper was a large man, Kawan was very strong and was able to lift him up. He flung him over his shoulder and carried him to a tiny cave setting him inside. Kianna was waiting there. They piled some brush and rocks in front of the cave and left.

The poison would take some time. The Skipper may come around but he will feel very weak and very sick. He would not be able to ambulate around. He will be lightheaded and nauseous. After awhile it will effect his breathing and then slowly take over his body causing his death. Kawan was pleased so far. Three of the troublemakers are taken care of. Now to eliminate the older of them. The so-called king and queen. Then he would take his Rose. He would use the medicine book of the tribal doctor, Tojo, to return her to her former self. There was something in the book about hypnosis and using it to make a person remember who they are. He would use it on Rose and she would be his again. After which he would then eliminate the Professor. Once he was dealt with, Rose would be his bride. No one will ever take her again.

Kianna would keep her mouth shut or else. As far as her being united with a man of science, they would just simply have to find another. This Professor was too much of a risk to allow a marriage between him and Kianna. Besides, the girl is weak. She would probably spill everything. He could better teach her by killing the Professor. She would know he meant business.

 **Cave**

Mary Ann and Gilligan returned back after having no luck finding away out. The cave didn't lead anywhere. Mary Ann sat down on a rock in the cave. "This is hopeless." She sighed.

Gilligan shook his head. He was determined to stay strong for her sake. "No it's not. Mary Ann…there has to be a way. We just have to think. We can do this. I know we can."

"But we aren't Ginger or the Professor…We can't…"

"Yes we can." Gilligan said firmly. "We can find a way out. And we will. Now come on…let's think this through. There's got to be something…" His eyes spotted the metal bar that Kianna had thrown in the cave.

"Hey look." He said walking over to the bar. "It's a metal bar…We can use this to chisel the bricks."

Mary Ann perked up. "What!" She said feeling happy. "We can get out of here! Oh Gilligan.. you were right! I'm sorry I…"

"Don't worry. " said Gilligan. "Come on…let's get us out of this cave." He began hitting the bricks with the metal bar praying it would give enough to get them out.

 **Jungle**

"Dear I'm worried." said Mrs. Howell as she walked with her husband. "It's not like Gilligan or Mary Ann to just disappear like this."

"I know Lovey I know." He replied equally worried. Playing Ginger's "father" last night came naturally to him. He thought of her as his daughter. Just like he thought of Mary Ann as his daughter, and Gilligan and the Professor as his sons. The young castaways were like his children. He couldn't bear if if anything happened to them. They were the only children he had. He sometimes wished he and Mrs. Howell had been able to conceive children but it was not to be. He recalled the two miscarriages and the still birth. It pained them like nothing before. After that, the doctor advised them they would not be able to have children. It was devastating news. Mrs. Howell cried for over a week upon hearing the news. It tore as his heart too but he tried to remain strong for his wife. When they became stranded on this island, Mrs. Howell was delighted the two girls took to her like she was their mother. She adored both of them and was protective of them like a mother would be. Mr. Howell gave him a hard time but he admired the Professor very much. He had keen intellect and always did his very best to try to come up with a way to get them rescued. Gilligan. He was the lovable son he always wanted. He goofed up a lot but his heart was always in the right place and he has shown a lot of compassion and that time when he bravely decided he was going to stay out in that storm while the others were huddled in the cave. He managed to make everyone feel so bad, they joined him. And it turned out to save their lives as the cave was destroyed.

He prayed that Gilligan and Mary Ann were safe. He didn't want to lose any more children.  
Mr. Howell hadn't mentioned anything to them but when they returned home, he planned on taking Gilligan under his wing and teach him the ropes at his company. He would be a fine addition to Howell Industries. The lad was a good decent young man and a hard worker. Just what he needed at his company.

Mrs. Howell thought about a boutique she had planned on opening and wanted Mary Ann to be a partner in it. She thought she was a bright girl and would have a good head for business.  
There was no biological daughter for her to teach anything to and decided to she would pass on something to someone she thought of as her daughter. Mrs. Howell tried to be brave but inside she was terrified that something horrible happened to Mary Ann and Gilligan.  
"Thurston." She began. "I think we should try looking…" Her voice gave out as something sharp hit her in the arm and she went down.

"Lovey!" said Mr. Howell bending down to help his wife. "Lovey…are you…" His voice gave out as something sharp hit him. He slunk down next to his wife.

Kawan came out of the jungle and rushed over to him with Kianna behind him.

She remained silent as she carefully picked up Mrs. Howell while Kawan lifted Mr. Howell.  
Kawan instructed her to follow him to the cave where he kept the Skipper. Kianna nodded saying nothing. She was too afraid to speak. Kawan was more aggressive than she had ever seen him and she did not know how to handle him. She was not used to men acting in such a manner. The two brought the married couple inside and set them down.

"Tie them up." said Kawan.

"Yes." Kianna said in a small voice. She took the rope and tied it around the Howell's hands and ankles. She tried to make them loose so they could escape but Kawan roared at her. "Make it tighter!"

Kianna quickly nodded her head tightening the rope. She was glad that he didn't use the poison darts on the Howells. They were just tranquilizers. Kawan had decided to leave the three of them in the cave. The Howells would be helpless to aid the Skipper and the Skipper would be too weak to try and help them. They would all be stuck there and die.

The tribal man turned his back to gather up the rocks and that's when Kianna carefully loosened the ropes around Mr. Howell's hands. She did it in a way that Kawan would not notice. Kianna stood up and walked out of the cave as Kawan gathered the rocks back up against he cave door blocking it. He brushed the dirt off his hands after he was done. "Now." He said. "For Rose."

 **The Lagoon**

Ginger looked around the area of the lagoon searching for some clue that Mary Ann and Gilligan were around but she came up empty. She was about to say something to the Professor when she suddenly sunk to her knees blacking out. Kawan rushed over to her. "I'm sorry my sweet Rose. I didn't want to hurt you." He said pulling out the dart. "It was the only way. I hope you can forgive me."

Kawan carefully picked her up and carried her out of the lagoon passing over the Professor who was passed out on the beach. He brought Ginger back to the camp and went into the Professor's hut. Kawan set her down on the bed. He was disgusted knowing what the scholar had done with her last night but he would ignore that for now. Would not think about how he took advantage of her and forced her into sordid relations with him. It only caused his anger to grow more and he needed to concentrate on other things. The Professor would receive his just punishment in due time. Kawan took out Tojo's book and turned to the page about hypnosis.

 **Lagoon Cave**

Gilligan worked for what seemed like hours but it was becoming fruitless. He made some progress but not enough. Exhausted, he sat down on the cave floor.

Mary Ann wiped his brow with a piece of cloth she tore from the sleeve of her white shirt.

"You okay?" She asked of him.

"Yeah I think so." He said out of breath. "I'm sorry Mary Ann. I got us stuck in here."

Mary Ann frowned. "Gilligan you did no such thing."

"Yes I did. If I hadn't suggested we go into this cave…"

"Gilligan, how were you to know that we would get sealed in here? You couldn't have. Now don't blame yourself."

"I goof up all the time Mary Ann." He said.

Mary Ann shook her head. "Gilligan you do not goof up all the time. You've saved our lives many times."

"I lost the anchor on the Minnow. If it wasn't for me.."

Mary Ann put her finger to his lips. "You hush. I'm glad we got stranded here."

"You are glad?" He said confused.

"In a way." She said. "I mean…How else would you have been brought into my life? How would I have gotten to know you? The tour was three hours. After it was over, we would have gone back to our lives. I would have returned to Kansas never having known you. It is God's plan that we got shipwrecked here. He brought us together. I believe that with all my heart. Gilligan I know that you and I were brought together by God. He wants us together. Everything he does is for a reason. The storm happened for a reason."

Gilligan turned his head. "You really…"

"I do." Mary Ann said firmly. "And He gave us a way off the island. That nice tribal man said a ship goes by their island from time to time. It is possible that it will go by again very soon and we can go home."

"I suppose you are right but we have to get out of this cave first." said Gilligan.

"Well let me try." said Mary Ann taking the metal bar. "Maybe I can make some more headway."

Gilligan shrugged and watched as she began working on the bricks. He watched as her body shook as she used the metal bar to break a hole in the wall. Quickly, he turned his head way. There was no time for that now. He had to focus on getting them out of the cave. He thought about what Mary Ann said. About it being God's plan. She was right. It had to be. This beautiful being was brought into his life by God. The shipwreck was way to do it. It allowed him to know her and to fall in love with her. The best thing was that she said she wanted to go back home with him. He couldn't recall any other girl feeling this way about him. She was something special. He was holding on to her. They weren't going to die in this cave. They would have a life together.

His thoughts were interrupted when Mary Ann shouted out to him. "Gilligan! I think I broke through. There's a hole!"

He went over to take a look. Sure enough there was a tiny hole in the wall. Not enough for them to break through but it was start. "Keep at it. Maybe we can get out of here sooner than we think."

 **Professor's Hut**

Kawan propped up Ginger on a chair. She was coming around but was groggy. He held a metal object on a chain in front of her. You are Princess Rose." He said in a monotone voice. "You are not Ginger. You are to be my wife. Princess Rose…Princess Rose…"

Ginger's eyes focused on the object. Her mind intently listening to what she was being told by the man in front of her.

"You love me Kawan. You will marry me." He said. "You love me. Kawan."

Ginger slowly spoke. 'I'm…Princess Rose…" She repeated. "I love you Kawan…"

Kawan smiled a great smile. It was working! She was coming back! "Princess Rose…my sweet princess…we are going to be married."

"Married." repeated Ginger. "To Kawan…"

Excited, Kawan hugged her. "My sweet wonderful Rose!…I knew you would return." He let go and continued. "You do not love Prince/Professor Roy. He deceived you."

"Deceived me." Ginger said in a trance.

"You do not love him. Do not love Prince/Professor Roy." Kawan pressed. "You do not love this Prince Roy/Professor. You do not love him."

"Do not…love Prince….do not love Professor…" Ginger said in her trancelike state.

"He is a fool. Deceived you. Tricked you. You despise him."

"I despise Professsor…He is a fool...Tricked me."

"You wish for him to die."

"Die….Wish for Professsor to die…."

Kawan was overjoyed. His plan was working! Princess Rose was returning! He snapped his fingers to bring her out of the trance.

"Princess Rose." He said gently touching her face.

"Kawan…"She said. "Kawan…my…my one and only."

Kianna watched outside the window with tears in her eyes. How could he be so cruel! The Professor and Ginger were madly in love. Kawan had no right! This was wrong. Oh she hoped that Gilligan and Mary Ann made it out of the cave. She prayed that the older couple would get themselves free. They had to save Ginger and the Professor! She was too scared to do anything. Kawan would most surely kill her. The tribe would never believe her. They would accuse her of dishonoring Kawan. _Please. Please let the others get free._ She thought. _Please let Gilligian and Mary Ann save Ginger and the Professsor._

Kianna didn't care if Ginger was a princess or not She didn't care who the castaways were. She thought they were the nicest people she ever met. To her it made no difference if the older couple were royalty. They were two of the dearest people she encountered. The older gentleman made her laugh with his stories and the older woman was just as endearing. Mary Ann, servant girl or no servant girl, was so sweet and pretty. Gilligan was a kind of a funny looking one but she thought there was a handsome quality to him. The Professor was most certainly handsome and she thought Ginger was just so glamorous and beautiful. She did look just like Princess Rose.

Kianna didn't believe she was. She believed the legend of the box as her grandfather did.  
Ginger was Ginger. She saw how in love Ginger and the Professor were. For Kawan to try and tear it apart was wrong. Kianna hoped with all her heart that Gilligan and Mary Ann found that metal bar she managed to sneak into the cave and that it would be enough to get them free.


	5. Chapter 5

The Professor opened his eyes and everything started out blurry. He was unaware of where he was. He recalled being somewhere by the beach searching for Gilligan and Mary Ann and then all went black. His eyes finally came to focus and he was able to see his surroundings. There were bamboo bars all around him. He ascertained he was in time kind of cell. The academic stood up it was then he saw an angry looking tribal man standing outside his prison. This tribal warrior then spoke. "So you think you can steal my beloved Princess Rose."

The Professor shook his head trying to reason with Kawan. "Please listen to me. She is not Princess Rose. She is Ginger…"

"Silence!" commanded Kawan. "I will hear no more of your lies. You bring great dishonor to me and to my bride."

Roy was going to speak again when he noticed "Rose" standing before him. She had an odd look on her face and she was dressed in different attire. A pink satin top and matching pants. Her hair was tied back in a braid. Something told him Kawan did something to make her believe she was in fact the lost princess. He had to break this somehow. The scholar attempted to try to speak with her. "Ginger. Please listen to me. Listen to what I'm telling you. You are not Princess Rose. You are Ginger. You are Ginger Grant. You don't belong here. You belong.."

"Rose" held up her hand to silence him. "I will hear no more." She said sternly. "Kawan has told me of the things you have done."

"What I've done? Ginger I love you. The only thing I've done is love you. You are not Princess Rose. You are my beautiful Ginger. Please listen to me. You have to believe me."

"Rose" stared at him blankly before she then turned away not wishing to see the Professor anymore. She walked away from the scene while Kawan remained.

"She no believe your lies." He said victoriously. "Your tricks did not work. You have brought us great dishonor and shamed the princess. For this you will pay." He turned sharply walking away leaving the Professor there.

The Professor once again tried to call out for "Rose" but it was hopeless. He sat down in the cell. If he could only speak to Ginger alone. Get her away from that horrible Kawan. If he could just tell her how much he loved her. Surely she would remember that. She had to. No matter what Kawan had done to Ginger, he couldn't erase the love she had for him the Professor. He had to get to her. But how? He was trapped. Trapped in this cell. And he had no idea what was in store for him.

 **Tribal camp**

"Do not worry my Rose." said Kawan. "I will take care of that so called Professor. He will cause you no more dishonor. I promise you."

"Rose" nodded and said nothing. She went inside her tent leaving Kawan outside. Her mind was on that man in the cell. Something about him drew her in. What that was she didn't know but she was. He just had something about him…she could not help but feel an attraction. He was so handsome and…well her heart did beat faster being around him. Clearly she was not to feel this way after all she was to marry Kawan. She loved Kawan. Didn't she? That man in the cell he was just a troublemaker who wanted to deceive her and bring her dishonor. That's what Kawan told her. But part of her had trouble believing that. He didn't seem like that type. All she knew was that being near him caused feelings she was not prepared for. She had been prepared to feel rage but she didn't feel rage. What she felt was wishing to experience his strong arms around her. That is why she had to leave. She couldn't be around him feeling those things. Maybe that is what Kawan meant by dishonoring her. Had he taken advantage of her somehow? He couldn't have. That man did not look like he would do that sort of thing. He seemed like such a caring man. She couldn't help but be slightly attracted to him. Okay more than slightly. She was very attracted to him. But why should she be? Kawan said he had shamed and dishonored her. It was all so confusing. Kawan was to be her husband. She was supposed to love him yet she felt nothing for him. But that man in the cell, this Professor, she felt something. What it was she didn't know. "Rose" shook her head. It was no matter. He was going to be dealt with. If Kawan had said he dishonored her then who was she to question him. Kawan would see that her honor was restored. And then they would be married.

Kawan was outside the tent speaking to the guards. Making sure that no one got near Rose. Especially that Kianna. Although she helped him he was still untrusting of her. She would probably try to talk to Rose and convince her to believe the lies of those people. That was not going to happen. Rose was back and she was going to be his bride. Nothing was going to stop that. All the others would learn not to come between him and his beloved Rose. Rose was everything to him. He loved her from the moment he first saw her. She appeared on the island with her father. When she came into his line of vision Kawan wished to be her husband. She had been very taken with him saying he was a brave warrior and how she heard about his fierce courage during battles. The stories about he protected his people. He courted her according to their tribal traditions and some he made up on his own. She thought it was very sweet and romantic. Kawan recalled asking her to become his wife. Rose was more than happy to say yes. The entire tribe rejoiced. Now these evil people wished to disrupt that. That no good Professor wanted to steal his Rose. Well that was not to be. He would deal with him. He would be no more.

 **Lagoon Cave**

"Any luck?" asked a hopeful Mary Ann as Gilligan kept working on the hole that they managed to penetrate in the brick.

Gilligan stopped a minute to rest. He sat down on the cave floor. "Some." He replied. "The hole is starting to get bigger. I think I'm making good progress here."

"We have to keep going." said Mary Ann taking the metal bar.

Gilligan nodded as Mary Ann took her turn working on the bricks.

"Who do you think trapped us in here?" He asked of her.

Mary Ann frowned. "I'm not sure but I'm betting that Kawan had something to do with it. "

"Kawan? Oh that one who kept saying that Ginger was Rose?" Gilligan asked.

"Yup." said Mary Ann pursing her lips as she hammered away at the bricks. "I don't know what he's up to but we have to stop him."

"You think he would do something to Ginger?" asked a worried Gilligan.

Mary Ann paused. "Well I don't think he would harm her…he is convinced she is this Princess Rose…I think he would do something to convince her she is who he believes her to be."

"We can't let him do that." said Gilligan. "Ginger isn't Princess Rose. And she loves the Professor."

"That's something else that worries me." said Mary Ann as she went back to work. "What if he does something horrible to the Professor?"

"Then we need to keep him from doing it." said Gilligan. He got up and took the bar from Mary Ann. "We've got to get out of here and stop him. I won't let him do this to my friends."

"Me either." said Mary Ann. "Whatever Kawan is up to, we are not going to allow him to succeed."

 **Other Island Cave**

Mr. Howell started to regain consciousness. He tried moving his hands but they wouldn't' budge that is when he noticed the ropes around them. He looked down and realized his feet were also tied together. How did he get in here? His eyes looked around and saw Mrs. Howell next to him. He called to her. "Lovey…Lovey my dear…wake up…please wake up."

Mrs. Howell stirred and opened her eyes. She looked around and was horrified. "Thurston…where are were?" She asked. She noticed the ropes around her hands and feet. "What on Earth…What is going on?"

"I don't know." replied Mr. Howell. "I have no idea how we got in here" He then saw that they were not alone. There was a familiar face with them. "Oh my look! It's the Skipper! Skipper! Skipper!" He called out.

The Skipper awoke but he felt awful. "What is…Where am I?...Mr. and Mrs. Howell? What are you doing here?"

"We have no idea." explained Mr. Howell. "I remember looking for Gilligan and Mary Ann and then it all went black."

The Skipper tried to get up but fell back down. "I feel…so weak….I…I can barely move…"

"Oh dear. Thurston…you don't suppose…" Mrs. Howell's voice trailed off.

Mr. Howell looked grim. "I'm not sure Lovey but it's possible."

"What?" asked the Skipper worried. "What is possible?"

"That you may have been hit by a poison arrow or dart." replied Mr. Howell. "I do know remember something hitting me before I went down. I am assuming it was a dart or something. I am thinking you my have been hit with the same."

Skipper spoke. "Do either of you feel any sickness?"

The married couple shook their heads. "No." Was their reply.

"Well that is good. I hope if the dart was poison it's not too fatal. Maybe I can get the Professor…" Skipper then felt lightheaded and fell back down. "Oh…I've got to get out of here….the Professor.."

"My good man please sit down. You are in no shape to move." commanded Mr. Howell. "Whoever did this may very well have the others. We have think of a way to get out of this and help them."

The Skipper fought and managed to stand up. He still felt weak but he knew he had to fight it. His friends lives were at stake. The captain looked and saw the rocks blocking the cave door. "Oh no…we are trapped!"

The Howells looked and gasped in horror.

"Who could have done this!" exclaimed Mrs. Howell in fright.

"Whoever it was is going to pay dearly! No one traps a Howell!" roared Mr. Howell.

The Skipper nodded. "Mr. Howell…can you try get your ropes untied? Can you get them loose?"

"I'll do my best." The millionaire said as he worked on his ropes struggling to get free. He prayed he could. There was no telling what had happened to the others. He was afraid to find out.

 **Tribal camp**

The Professor sat alone in his cell trying to find someway out but no solution presented itself.  
There were guards all around. He couldn't overpower them all. He felt helpless. And what was worse, was know that Kawan did something to Ginger to make her believe she was actually Princess Rose. What if that Kawan tried…it made him sick to think about. Another man putting their hands on his beautiful Ginger. He could not stand the thought of that. When that Duke was on the island and Mary Ann and Ginger were fawning all over him, it made him angry. He didn't care what Mary Ann thought of Duke, what angered him was Ginger thinking that this Duke was something special. He had never been so glad in his life for her to discover he was slime. When Mr. Howell came up with that plan for her to use him to make Duke think that there was something between them he was overjoyed. It was his chance to be near her. If only he would have told her how he felt then but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to.  
He had wished they could have stayed in that moment forever. Just lying on the warm sand with Ginger…having her kiss him….It was heaven. More than anything he wanted to return to that. Be out of this hell and have Ginger in his arms loving her.

He recalled the first day they ended up shipwrecked. She latched onto him because she said he was the most intelligent and surely he would come up with something to help them get off the island and plus she was afraid and he made her feel safe. The Professor also thought back to the first day he saw her. He boarded the Minnow and was about to take his seat when his eyes fell on this incredible beauty with red hair. There was a fun mischievous look in her eyes as she cast them about the ship. He was fascinated by her. Her laughter. Her wit. Her charm. Everything. Then her eyes caught his and she sauntered on over to him. It stunned the scholar that this incredible woman would wish to converse with him but she did. He felt awkward at first as she sat down next to him on the boat and began flirting with him however it quickly passed. She began asking him questions about himself and saying how smart he must be. He never felt so at ease with any woman in his life as he did with her that day. Happily answering her questions and basking in her compliments. For the first time in his life he felt happy. True happiness. Ginger made him feel alive and he felt for once that he wasn't some stuffy science nerd as was his reputation. People always thought he was just too involved in science and research and didn't care for much more. Ginger was the one special person who saw beyond that and it was nice.

And then the other day, when she said "I love you." He didn't know that kind of joy was possible to feel. He couldn't believe it. The beautiful glamorous movie star Ginger Grant loved _him._ She could have any man she dreamed and she wanted _him._ She agreed to marry him. She was going to be his wife. He almost had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. His mind then returned to his current predicament which was finding a way out but how? How was he going to get out of this and how was he going to make Ginger remember who she really was?

 **Island Cave**

Mr. Howell continued to work his ropes noticing that they appeared to be loose on one end. Why he didn't bother asking, he was grateful they were. He was able to free his hands and then untied his feet. He turned and freed Mrs. Howell. "Thank you darling." She said rubbing her wrist from where the rope had been tied.

Mr. Howell went over to the Skipper. "Are you feeling okay? Do you think you can help me move these rocks?" The Skipper didn't think he could but was determined to push through to help save his fellow castaways.

"I'll do my best." He said standing up.

The two men walked over to the cave door and began working to pry away the rocks. One by one they sought to free themselves from their prison cave.

 **Lagoon Cave**

"I think we are almost there!" said Mary Ann. "A little more!"

"Keep going!" said Gilligan as the farm girl worked the bar on the bricks.

A brick came crumbling down and there was small gap. Mary Ann sat down exhausted. "We did it."

"You did it." smiled Gilligan kissing her forehead. "Great work."

"I didn't do it myself." She grinned. "But thank you."

Gilligan looked back at the wall with the small gap. "Hopefully the hard part is over." He said as he stood up. "I'm going to see if I can get the rest of these bricks free."

Mary Ann nodded as she rested. She prayed they could get out and wouldn't be too late. Kawan was not going to get away with his evil plan. No way was she going to allow him to come between Ginger and the Professor. They were her friends. Like family to her. They deserved to be happy. Together. Ginger told her many stories about the men she dated back in Hollywood. Although she tried to put a happy go lucky spin on it, Mary Ann sensed that Ginger hadn't really loved any of them. She never had that look in her eyes that she had whenever she would look at the Professor. Ginger was truly in love with him and Mary Ann was going to make sure that no one interfered with that love. Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud crumble. She looked at saw Gilligan was able to knock down a large portion of the bricks. Enough for them to crawl out!

"Gilligan! You did it!" She squealed. She quickly got up and went over to him placing a big kiss on his lips.

He turned red and pushed her away. "Not now Mary Ann. We have to save Ginger and the Professor. Come on." He took her hand and they two made their way out of the cave.

"Let's head back to camp." said Gilligan. "We need to get some food and see if the others are there."

"Good idea." agreed Mary Ann.

They hadn't had anything to eat or drink in hours and they needed their strength.

Gilligan took her head and they quickly rushed back to the camp.

"Skipper!" called out Gilligan. "Skipper!"

No answer. "Skipper! Hey Skipper!"

Still nothing.

Mary Ann was worried. "Mr. Howell? Mrs. Howell? Hello? Professor? Ginger?" She turned to Gilligan with a frightened look. "Where is everyone?"

The two younger castaways were worried. This was not right. Why weren't the others around? Had they gone searching for them? The pair decided they needed to first refresh themselves and get some food before setting out searching for the others. They needed their strength and they were both starved not having eaten in hours.

After they got something to eat and a chance of clothes, they set out to locate their missing castaways, keeping an eye out for any danger.

"I don't like this Gilligan." said Mary Ann looking around the jungle.

"Me either." He replied searching around with his eyes.

"Where could they be? You don't think…something…happened?" Mary Ann said with fright.

"Don't worry. We will find them." replied the sailor man.. He was trying to be brave for Mary Ann's sake but inside he was scared. Scared that something happened to Skipper. The Skipper was his buddy. His friend. Sure he gave him a hard time every now and then but he wouldn't know what to do without his big buddy. Gilligan recalled the time they had a plan to be rescued and the Skipper wanted to join the Navy. Gilligan stated he wanted to join too. He wanted to still be with the Skipper. If something had happened... Gilligan didn't want to entertain the thought. No he wasn't going to think that the salty sea captain was..They had to keep searching. Keep looking.

Mary Ann remained silent as they searched the jungle. Her mind was on Ginger.  
Thinking about all the girl talks they had in the hut. The advice Ginger would give her. Mary Ann smiled thinking about when Duke was on the island. How crazy she and Ginger went over him. Then he turned out to be a total creep. Gilligan and the Professor to their rescue! While Ginger was busy with the Professor, Mary Ann was with Gilligan making like she was in love with him which if she was honest with herself wasn't a hard task. After Duke bought their plan, she remembered the look on Ginger's face when she returned to the hut and Mary Ann recalled how she felt. Ginger had sighed happily and said with a dreamy expression. _"I got to kiss him._ " Mary Ann had also sighed happily stating " _I got to kiss Gilligan_." The two said nothing more and went to sleep.

It was that next morning that they both looked at the two men differently. Mary Ann believed that could be when Ginger's feelings really came to surface. She knew that's when her feelings started. Mary Ann suspected that Ginger knew about her crush on Gilligan. She wouldn't come out and say it but dropped hints on how to get his attention from time to time. Oh what would she do without her! She was her best friend and not just because they were the only two young women on the island, she really could count on her. Ginger was a great friend and she would hate to lose that friendship. They had to find everyone. Just had to!

 **Tribal Camp**

"Rose" left her tent and walked over to where the Professor was being held. She looked at the guards. "Leave us." She commanded.

"But your highness.."

"I said leave us!" She snapped sharply.

The guards nodded and bowed slightly to her leaving her alone with the Professor.

The Professor stood up in his cell and went to the front where "Rose" was standing.

"Ginger." He said. "Ginger…" His hand went to touch her face. "Ginger...I..."

"Rose" held her finger up to his lips silencing him. She moved closer to the cell door. Her hand gently stroked his hair as she was mesmerized by his amazing blue eyes. She then ever so slowly leaned in and gently brushed her lips against his in a soft kiss. "Rose" then let go and slowly turned walking away.

The Professor watched her wanting to call out to her but didn't want to catch the attention of the guards.

"Rose" returned to her tent and walked to her bed sitting down. Her heart was beating fast. Her pulse was racing. She felt tingles all over her body. Just being that close to him…Why was she so drawn to that man? The feel of his lips on hers…it was magic….She couldn't help herself. She just had to…"Rose" closed her eyes wanting to recapture the moment. Strangely, she felt no betrayal towards Kawan as she sensed that she did not love him. Why she was marrying him she hadn't a clue. Something was off. "Rose" felt she did not belong there. These people did not feel like family. Something stirred in her mind about others being family but she was having a hard time placing them. This whole situation was not right. "Rose" could feel it in her heart. She could feel that this was not home and she did not belong. That man called her Ginger. Kept insisting she was Ginger. He seemed so certain. And the way he looked at her…his voice…oh that voice…that cut right through to her soul. "Rose" was starting to wonder. Was this man in the cell a man she loved?

 **Island Cave**

The Skipper had to stop and rest. He was feeling weaker than before. As much as he tried to push through, he couldn't. Mrs. Howell was doing the best she could to help Mr. Howell remove the rocks that blocked the cave but she wasn't as strong and it seemed to just take longer however they refused to give up. They had to keep going. The Howells did their level best to remove the rocks so they could be free.

 **Outside cave**

Gilligan called out. "Skipper! Hey Skipper! Skipper! Skipper!"

Mary Ann shouted. "Mr. Howell! Mrs. Howell! Hello!"

 **Inside Cave**

Mr. Howell stopped his work on the rocks. "Dear what are you doing?" asked Mrs. Howell.

"I think I hear someone!' He exclaimed. "Listen…"

Lovey strained to hear. And then she heard a faint voice calling her name. "Mrs. Howell! Mrs. Howell!" She tried returning the voice through the rocks. "Hello! Hello…I'm in here! We are in here! Can you hear me!"

 **Outside Cave**

Mary Ann paused. "Gilligan…you hear that?

Gilligan stopped and listened.

"Can you hear me? Hello!"

His eyes brightened. "That sounds like Mrs. Howell! Mrs. Howell! Mrs. Howell…it's me Gilligan!" He shouted.

 **Inside Cave**

"It's Gilligan!' exclaimed Mrs. Howell. "We are saved! Gilligan! Gilligan…we are in the cave…trapped inside…please help us move these rocks! Skipper is in here with us. He is very weak. We have to get him medical attention!"

Mr. Howell went back to work as Mary Ann and Gilligan found the cave and began moving the rocks as fast as they could. Throwing them to the side one by one. Slowly the door the cave was being cleared and they could peek inside. Gilligan's heart stopped when he saw the Skipper lying there. "Skipper!" He cried. "Skipper you okay!"

Mrs. Howell replied. "We think he may have been hit with a poison dart. He's getting weaker. We need to get him help."

Gilligan pulled the rocks with all his might. He wasn't losing his buddy. Not the Skipper. Kawan was not taking the Skipper away. Mary Ann frantically pulled more rocks, throwing them to the ground. Finally, the cave entrance was clear enough for them to climb out.

Mrs. Howell went first helped by Gilligan and Mary Ann. "Careful. Careful." They said.

The older woman was out of the cave.

Gilligan climbed in and went to the sea captain. "Skipper…Skipper. Skipper you okay?"

"I'll be fine Gilligan." assured the Skipper. "Just fine the Professor and Ginger. I think…..that tribe…..Please go save them…"

"We need to get you help.' insisted Gilligan.

"Go Gilligan. Go help them."

"No. I'm not leaving you here. We need to get you help." The first mate said. "Come on…let us get you out of here." Gilligan tried helping his buddy up but the captain fell back down again. "This is hopeless." Skipper said.

"I can help." A small voice said.

The group turned and saw Kianna standing there.

"I brought the antidote for the poison." She said holding out a small vile. "Please give this to Skipper quickly. It will help him. I promise."

Mary Ann took the vile from Kianna and reached over in the cave handing it to Gilligan.

Gilligan took the antidote and quickly gave it to the Skipper who drank it down.

Kianna spoke. "It may take a while but he should be okay." She said. "I am so sorry for all the trouble…"

Mary Ann looked at her. "It's not your fault."

Kianna shook her head. "No. It is. I should have stopped Kawan. It is my fault that..Please accept my apologies."

Gilligan, knowing the Skipper would be okay now, got up and climbed out of the cave. "You saved Skipper. You don't have to apologize. You helped save my buddy. You are a hero."

"You are kind. " said Kianna. "Very kind. But I'm not a hero. I am a coward. I am so sorry I allowed Kawan to do this. But I wish to help you. I cannot…I cannot allow Kawan to continue on with this. I don't care who you are. You are kind people. I don't wish for Ginger to be married off to Kawan. She should marry the Professor. They are in love."

Mary Ann smiled. "So you don't believe she is Princess Rose?"

Kianna shook her head. "No I don't believe it. She may look like her but she is not her. I can see it. The way she looks at Kawan is not the same way that Princess Rose looked at Kawan. Please…we must save her. Kawan…put some spell on her….made her think she is Princess Rose. "

Mr. Howell looked confused. "What do you mean spell?"

Kianna tried to explain. "He had some book that he took from our tribal doctor. It had a part about making a person believe they are someone else. Controlling their mind…I am sorry I'm not sure what it was called."

Mary Ann thought and then it came to her. "Hypnosis! He used hypnosis on her!" She shrieked.

"Kawan is planning to rid the Professor tomorrow. He is going to kill him." said Kianna. "You must come back with me and stop him. After he kills the Professor, he is going to have the wedding ceremony…"

"How romantic." quipped Mary Ann with sarcasm.

"We have to save the Professor!" exclaimed Mrs. Howell. "We can't let him be killed. Poor Ginger…thinking she is someone else. Only the Professor can bring her back. He knows all about that hypnosis. He is the only one who can convince her she is not Princess Rose!"

"It will not be easy to get near her." explained Kianna. "Kawan has her guarded. He is not taking any chances."

"You think we could somehow get to her and tell her she is Ginger and loves the Professor?" asked Gilligan.

Mary Ann thought about how they could go about it and then it came to her. "I got it! Ginger's diary!"

Gilligan then remembered it. "You're right!"

Mrs. Howell looked at the two. "Diary? Ginger has a diary?"

Mary Ann nodded. "Yes I had found it by accident. I didn't know it was her diary when I looked at it. She wrote in it about how she was in love with the Professor. Surely if she saw it and read it…it would help her remember who she really is!"

"It's worth a shot." agreed Mr. Howell.

"Okay Gilligan." said Mary Ann. "Let's go find her diary….Mr. and Mrs. Howell…can you get the Skipper back to camp…"

"Not to worry."

"Good. Kianna, I want you to go back to your tribe. See if you can speak with the Professor.. Let him know what we are planning."

Kianna nodded. "I will do my best." She then hurried off.

Gillian and Mary Ann quickly ran back to their camp towards the girls' hut.

"I hope this works!" said Gilligan.

"It will." assured Mary Ann. "Once Ginger sees those diary entries…it will come back to her."

The two entered the hut and found the diary on the table. Mary Ann picked it up.  
"This holds the key to Ginger unlocking her memory. I just know when she reads this she will know she is Ginger Grant and that she loves the Professor."

 **Tribal Camp**

Kianna returned and hurried over to the cell where the Professor was being held. She talked the guards into leaving so she could speak with the academic alone. She prayed they would not alert Kawan. It was risky but she had to take that risk. When the guards left, she spoke to the scholar. "I haven't much time." She said in a low voice. "The others are coming. They are coming to help you and Ginger."

The Professor looked at her. "Ginger? You mean you believe us?"

"Yes I believe you. I know she is not Princess Rose I did not believe she was." whispered Kianna. "The others will come to help. All this will end. I must go now." She scurried away leaving the Professor there hoping Kianna was right. That this would end.


	6. Chapter 6

**Tribal Camp (The next day)**

The Professor was rudely awaken by a gruff voice. "Get up!" barked Kawan standing in full battle garb. The academic slowly stood up as the guards opened the door to the cell dragging him out. He was brought to the center of the tribal camp and roughly tossed down. Kawan stood as the scholar began to stand back up. The tribal warrior began speaking to the crowd. "This man." He said gesturing to the Professor. "This man has brought great shame to our glorious princess. Our beloved Princess Rose. He has defiled her and shamed her. He used tricks to make her believe she was another person so he could take advantage of her. For all these things that he had done…he must pay."

Drums began to beat and the Professor looked around helplessly. His eyes found "Rose" sitting in what he supposed was a seat of honor. To witness his fate for the wrong doings that Kawan accused him of perpetrating She sat in her chair in silence watching the scene playout. There was little emotion showing on her face. She just sat looking straight ahead as if her face was carved in granite. Nothing was showing in her eyes.

Kimmo was sitting next to "Rose" feeling uncertain about the events to take place. Kawan had spoken with him insisting that the other were liars and stating they were not who they claimed to be. Claiming that they had done awful things to Rose and forced her into a relationship with this Professor. His grandson had said they used some kind of magic spell on Rose to convince her she was some person named Ginger. But he Kawan knew better. He caught onto their schemes and had dealt with them. Kimmo did not ask how they were dealt with. Knowing Kawan their fate was sealed and there wasn't much to be done about it. Still Kimmo had a sense that perhaps his grandson was being too hot headed. Much like his father at times. Jasper was a great warrior and very brave but he had a way about him that made him feel he was superior and invincible. This is what brought on his demise. He took on too much in a battle and his life was over. Kimmo worried that Kawan was going to suffer the same fate. The tribal king thought about how the sacred box was opened by this woman sitting next to him. It could only be opened by those pure of heart. Surely this woman was pure of heart. He believed that. However he could not go against his grandson. It would bring dishonor and he had nothing to prove that Kawan was being untruthful.

Kawan addressed the tribe. "He will pay dearly. For no one, no one brings dishonor and shame to our clan. No one! Therefore we will duel."

Professor spoke "Duel?"

"Yes." Kawan said sharply. "We duel. It is only way to restore honor. You of course will not be victorious. I mighty warrior. You are nothing. Nothing but a weak man. You will never get near Rose again. You will shame her no longer."

A long spear was handed to the Professor while another was handed to Kawan. The academic had no idea was about to take place until Kawan had raised his weapon aiming it at the Professor who somehow managed to duck. He did not wish to fight this man but knew he had little say in the matter. He bobbed and weaved to avoid being struck with the spear. Kawan was very skillful that was for sure. It went on like that for another minute or two before the Professor was hit hard and sent tumbling to the ground. Kawan raised the spear with both of his hands. "Now." He said with a menacing tone. "You die."

Just as he was about to bring down his spear a pair of voices cried out. "STOP!"

Everyone paused and turned to see Mary Ann running out with Gilligan right behind her. Mr. and Mrs. Howell brought up the rear. "Stop!" Mary Ann and the sailor shouted out again.

Kawan looked at the group with anger. How did they escape? No matter. He would deal with them. "What is the meaning of this?" He roared.

"We aren't going to let you hurt the Professor that's what!" exclaimed Gilligan. "You aren't going to take him from Ginger. She loves him."

Kawan glared at them. "You are too late. His fate is sealed. He die."

"No!" exclaimed Mrs. Howell. "He is not going to die! You are not going to kill him! We are not going to let you do this!"

Kimmo stood up from his seat and approached the castaways. "What is this about? Kawan tell me you liars. You deceive Rose."

Mary Ann shook her head. "Kimmo I beg of you listen to us. We are sorry for any deception. We truly did not mean to make you think we were royalty. You have to understand that we love Ginger. She is our family. I'm telling you the truth. That woman over there is not Princes Rose. She is Ginger. Ginger Grant. And she's in love with the Professor. We can prove it."

Kimmo thought this over. These people say that Rose is not Rose. She is this Ginger. Part of their family. Could that be true? He then responded. "How can you prove this?" He asked. "How can you prove that she is truly this Ginger Grant you speak of? How do we know that you did not use these tricks Kawan speak of."

The farm girl held up a small book. "This here is Ginger's diary. This holds all the answers. Please let her read this. I promise you she will know that she is Ginger."

Kawan was in disbelief. "This is ridiculous. They made up a phony book to further trick Rose into believing their outright lies!"

"It's not a phony book!' exclaimed Mr. Howell. "It's real." He looked at Kimmo. "I give you my word it's real."

"Oh. " snarled Kawan. "Just like you gave your word that you were a king and queen?"

Mr. Howell ignored the tribal warrior. "Again my good man we do apologize for claiming to be royalty. We had no other way for us to get you to let us take Ginger back but I can assure you that she is like a daughter to me. It would break my heart…I already lost three children years ago. Please don't let me lose another."

Kimmo stood there pondering what to do. There was Kawan claiming one thing. There were these people claiming another. He once again recalled the puzzle box. How the redhead opened it. It could only mean she was true and pure at heart. That is what the legend said. Kawan was his grandson however he had a way of not thinking properly. Getting things in his head and not relenting on the fact his is mistaken in his ways. There had to be a way to settle this matter. Finally he spoke. "We will leave this to Princess Rose to decide."

"What do you mean?" fumed Kawan. "You no believe these people!"

"Kawan." Kimmo said sharply. "I do not believe these people mean harm to us or to Princess Rose. They sincerely believe her to be Ginger. To find out truth she must read book. Give the book to her. If the things in the book are true, she will know." He turned to Mary Ann. "Please give book over to her."

Mary Ann nodded. She walked over to where "Rose" was seated and handed the diary to her.

"Rose" took it and slowly opened it.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I got to kiss him. I got to kiss the Professor! It was so amazing._ _  
_ _That Duke turned out to be a total creep. A real big creep._ _  
_ _We decided the best way to be rid of him was to pretend that I was interested in the Professor._ _He and I laid in the warm sand gazing at the stars. I got to stroke his hair…_ _and when I put my lips to his….it was heaven. My heart was beating so fast. My pulse raced._ _I think…I think I may…Is it possible I could…be attracted to him? Maybe…love him? He's so dreamy and….I felt tingles up my spine. It just felt so right._

"Rose" read the words and tears began to form. She read on.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I'm so angry. This awful rich woman showed up on the island._ _Erika Tiffany Smith. And what is the first thing she does? Latches on to my Professor!_ _The nerve! I could scratch that woman's eyes out. How dare she try and take the man I love! Who does she think she is!_

"Rose" continued reading as this was also starting to be familiar to her.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Ha! I showed that Erika Tiffany Smith what's what! There is no shot in hell for her now!_ _  
_ _I kissed the Professor. Not just any kiss. A real no holds barred kiss._ _And I know he enjoyed it. I could tell. I could feel his heart beating, being so close to me._ _That will teach that no good woman! The Professor's eyes are back on me where they belong! No one takes him from me! No one!_

"Rose" looked up with tears streaming down her face. Her eyes went to the Professor before she went back to the diary.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I don't know how much longer I can keep this up._ _Being near the Professor….it's all I can do to keep my hands to myself._ _I just want to throw myself at him. I want to feel his strong arms around me holding me tight._ _He's a dream. I don't know what I'm going to do._ _It's frustrating. I sometimes think that he is interested. Other times I'm not sure._ _I know that I need to find out._

"Rose" looked up again the tears were still falling down. She went back to the diary reading one of the earlier entries.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I am aboard the SS Minnow taking a three hour tour and I wish it would last longer._ _There is this really handsome man on board. His is a professor._ _He has the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen._ His name is Roy Hinkley. He is a professor. _So different than the other men I've met in my life._ _He hasn't tried to make a pass at me or anything. He actually seems to be listening to me when_ _I speak and not staring….Oh I wish I had the chance to know him more._ _  
_ _But for now, I'm enjoying this time with him. Oh here he comes now. I gotta go._

"Rose" closed the diary. She stood up and walked out to where the Professor was still laying on the sand. She held out her hand and he placed his in hers. He was pulled back up to a standing position. He gazed at her. "Ginger." She was standing in front of him. She raised her hand gently touching his face not speaking.

The Professor lifted his hand taking hers in his and gently kissed it. A spark went through her core as she gazed at him. Roy then spoke softly to her. "Ginger…I love you. I love you."

Mary Ann watched hoping that this would bring her famous friend back. "Ginger…you love him…You love the Professor. You have to remember."

Gilligan spoke. "Ginger…kiss him. You'll see…you'll remember if you just kiss him."

The redhead could not take her eyes off the man in front of her. She moved in closer to him.  
Closing her eyes, she ever so slowly brought her lips to his. The kiss then began to deepen and she placed her hands on his shoulders. Everything came rushing back. All her memories. All her love for the Professor. It was all back! She let go and smiled at him. "I love you too Professor." She said. "I loved you since that day I met you on the Minnow. I love you!"

Mary Ann and Gilligan smiled at each other and looked back at Ginger who was again kissing the Professor.

Kimmo watched the scene and smiled. It was true. She was Ginger. Not Princess Rose as they had hoped. This woman deeply loved this other man. They were united again.

The Professor put his arms around Ginger holding her close to him returning her kiss.

"This is an outrage!" shouted Kawan. "These people are…

"Oh shut up Kawan!" cried Kianna.

They all turned to see the petite tribal woman standing there. "Kawan you have to stop this! This is not Princess Rose! This is Ginger! She is in love with the Professor! No one is speaking any lies! You are speaking lies!"

Kawan couldn't believe it. "You dare dishonor me!"

Kianna advanced towards him for once in her life she was unafraid. "I'm not dishonoring you Kawan. You are dishonoring yourself by acting this way. You are the one disgracing the tribe with your evil! You sealed up this nice sweet girl and this nice sweet man in a cave! You tried to poison that dear Skipper. You tried sealing him in with this nice couple! You left them all to die! "

The crowd gasped and looked at each other as Kianna continued on. "You say these people tricked Rose. No Kawan. It is _you_ who did the tricking! _You_ are the one who used tricks on Ginger to make her believe she was Rose. She is not Rose. She does not love you. She loves him." She said pointing to the Professor who had his arms firmly around Ginger.

Kawan was fuming. He threw down the weapon in hand and stormed towards Kianna putting his hands around her throat. "You evil woman!" He shouted.

"Kawan! Stop!"

All turned to see where the voice came from and another gasp went through the air.  
There was a stunned silence as Princess Rose came walking through the camp.

Ginger's eyes went wide watching this woman who looked so much like her. The Professor was also amazed at the resemblance.

Kawan let go of Kianna who coughed to regain her breathing. Mary Ann and Gilligan went over to her to make sure she was okay.

Kawan stood there in silence watching as the princess approached him. "Rose." He said. "Rose."

"It is I." She replied. "I have returned." Princess Rose advanced towards Kawan who stood there motionless and in shock. She then stood before him and spoke. "Kawan, my one and only love, how could you do this?"

"Rose….I…." He said not able to form the words. "I…I thought…"

Rose held up her hand to silence him. "For many months I had dreamed of you. I dreamed of the day we would be reunited. Nothing else mattered but getting back to my one and only love. The women who nursed me were fearful that I would not survive. But I did survive. I had to survive for you."

Mary Ann stood with Gilligan watching the scene. Her curiosity got the best of her. "Princess Rose, may I ask…what happened to you?"

Princess Rose turned to address Mary Ann. "I was on my way back to my home to announce my engagement to Kawan to my family. I knew my father would be especially happy with the news as he was always fond of Kawan. " She explained. "The ship I was on." Princess Rose continued. "Was attacked. Attacked by pirates. The crew tried to take me hostage but I jumped overboard. I swam and swam as fast I as I could away. I finally reached land and I had passed out. I was found by a group of very kind women who cared for me. I was very weak. I suffered much. I did not remember who I was. All I could remember was Kawan. Alas, my health was finally restored and my memory returned. I was able to reach out to my father who was overjoyed at hearing that I was alive and well. I asked that I be able to return and reunite with Kawan. My father arranged for me to return on another ship that was heavily armed. I make my way back to the island to find it deserted except for one man. He stated to me you come to this island as there were others here. So I set sail once more, I locate your camp only to find…find that the man I loved." Her eyes turned to Kawan blazing with anger. "To find the man I love turned out to be so vicious and evil!"

Kawan struggled to think of something, anything to make Rose see…"I…I swear to you my sweet Princess, I thought…when I saw this woman…I thought it was you. I was so sure."

"How could you be so sure?" countered Rose. "You would think you would know me well enough to see it was not me."

Kawan was silent.

"You…You disappoint me Kawan." stated Rose. "The way you treated these people…the way you treated Kianna. You are not the man I love."

Fuming, Kawan spoke up. "Oh? I'm not? Well you think I'm so evil? You think I did all this on my own? No…No my dear Rose…I had help…who do you think helped me?" He said staring right at Kianna.

Rose shook her head. "No…Kianna would never help you."

Kianna took a breath and spoke up quietly. "It's true Princess Rose. I did help him."

Rose turned in disbelief. "No it's not true."

Kianna hung her head down. "I'm afraid it is true. I did not want to but Kawan…I was afraid he would…I was afraid. I know it was wrong of me but I felt I had no choice. I am the one who sealed up the cave door. Kawan made me. What he didn't know was that I threw in a metal bar so that the two could have a away to escape."

Gilligan was shocked. "You…you are the one who…you put that bar in the cave?"

Kianna nodded. "I did. I am so sorry that I helped Kawan. I felt shame at my actions. That is why I thought I would at least try to give you something to help you. I hope you can forgive me."

Gilligan smiled. "Kianna, that was very brave of you. Helping me and Mary Ann. Thank you."

"Oh please." said Kawan. "That wasn't all she helped me with. Who do you think tied up the other three."

"I did." confessed Kianna. "Kawan forced me to but when he was not looking, I loosened the ropes so that it would help you get free."

Mr. Howell spoke. "So that's why the ropes were loose, you did it."

Kianna nodded. "I'm sorry that I helped Kawan. I was a coward."

"No you weren't my dear." said Mrs. Howell. "You were brave. You did what you could to help us. You brought the antidote to the Skipper to save him."

Princess Rose listened to everything and she began to speak. "Kianna, you are a brave woman. I'm proud of you."

Kianna smiled. "You are a kind woman your highness."

Princess Rose turned her attention back to Kawan. "As for you, I am not proud of you. I'm ashamed of you. How can I possibly marry a man who is so cruel? You were going to kill this man!" She said pointing to the Professor who was refusing to release Ginger from his arms. "You were going to kill an innocent man."

"I didn't know…"

"You didn't know." Rose said rolling her eyes. "I'm sure that would have been great comfort to this woman." She said gesturing to Ginger who held the Professor tighter, "She is in love with him and you…you were going to …Kawan how could you!"

"My Rose." Kawan said trying to plead with her. "My darling Rose, I love you. I had believed that this woman was you. I wanted her to be you because I love you so much. The thought of another man, Please my love, you must find it in your heart to forgive me."

"What you did is unforgivable." responded Rose. "Innocent blood was almost spilled because of your actions. I do not know if I can forgive that."

"Rose.."

"Leave." She said to him.

"Rose…"

"I said leave!" She said again more forcefully.

Kawan bowed. He walked to his tent and went inside.

Princess Rose addressed the castaways. "I am truly sorry for all the trouble you were caused. Is there anything that can be done to show you how truly sorry we all are?"

Ginger spoke up. "Kimmo said there was another boat that would come by his island. We were going to go there to wait for this boat. Is there any chance we could take yours to return back to our home? That's all I want. I want to go home and I want to begin my life with Roy."

Rose nodded. "I undersand. And It will be done. However you must understand that it will take time. I must deal with Kawan. I must bring word to my father about what I have decided. However I give you my word we will get you returned back to your home."."

Mary Ann beamed. "Oh thank you!" She said. "Thank you so much! We've been away for so long! Thank you Princess Rose!"

"You are good kind people. I can tell. I wish to help you and I will."

Gilligan smiled. "We appreciate it so much! We hope someday you come visit us. We live in America. You should come see us there."

"I would like that." Rose answered. She looked over at Ginger and the Professor. "Many blessings to you both." She said. "I have to say Ginger we do look very similar however you are far more glamorous than I am. I see why this Professor loves you so."

Ginger squeezed the academic. "I love him." She said. "I may not be a princess but Roy makes me feel like one. I am a movie star in Hollywood."

Rose was intrigued. "Yes I have heard of this place. This is where people make these things called movies yes?"

Ginger nodded. "Yes. And if I am lucky enough to be cast in one when we return, I hope you will see it."

"I like very much." Rose said. "But now we have celebration. Celebrate the love between you and Professor. I insist."

Kimmo smiled. "And celebration of your return Rose. We have missed you so I am sorry for Kawan and his actions."

"I will deal with him." Rose said. "For now we have much to do for celebration."

"Princess Rose." Ginger said. "I do think it's wonderful you wish to celebrate our union but I am afraid that Roy and I will have to decline. It has been a very trying day and I just wish to be alone with him. I hope you understand."

"I do. I am sorry you not stay but I understand. I wish you much happiness." She turned to the remaining castaways. "I do hope the rest of you will join us."

"Of course we will!" said Mrs. Howell clasping her hands together. "It will be so much fun!"

"Good." smiled Kimmo. "We celebrate!"

 **Castaway's camp**

Ginger and The Professor walked hand in hand back to the camp.

"Quite a day." said Ginger.

"I'll say." agreed the Professor. "I'm glad everything is back to normal. I'm glad you are you again."

Ginger smiled. "He couldn't erase you." She said. "I knew that I loved you. When I saw you…I was drawn to you. I knew that I didn't love Kawan. I could feel it. When I read the diary, it all was coming back to me. Then when I kissed you…all my feelings surfaced. I could remember it all. All the wonderful memories we shared."

"And the one we are going to create now." He said leading her to his hut.

Ginger grinned as they walked inside. The door was shut and Ginger looked at him. "What exactly are you planning Professor Hinkley.." She said in her sultry voice.

"Everything." He replied.

He slowly caressed her cheek and chin with his fingers. "You are so beautiful.." He said softly. The Professor slowly slid the strap of Ginger's light pink silk gown off her shoulder. Ginger's body reacted as she felt his soft touch. He then slowly slid the other strap down off her other shoulder. He unzipped the back and the garment fell to the floor. _Oh My God she's beautiful._ The Professor thought to himself as he admired her body and her amazing emerald eyes.

Ginger felt an electric shock run through her body as his hands touched her hips.  
The Professor's eyes looked her over in all her splendor. Never could he have imagined anyone turning him on like she was at that moment.. He placed his hand in her bare back and pulled her close to him. Giving her a heated look that said _You are mine_ , The Professor captured Ginger's mouth in a deep passionate kiss as he held her tight. Ginger closed her eyes and sighed happily as his lips moved to her soft neck. The Professor then lifted her up and placed her down on the bed. He leaned over her as she gazed up at him. His lips touched hers again in another deep passionate kiss. The Professor let go and looked down at her and slowly caressed her hair. Her eyes filled with passion gazing up at him. "Roy..." She said in a whisper.

He slowly unbuttoned his blue shirt revealing his muscular body that drove Ginger crazy. The rest of his clothing disappeared as well. As he again tasted her sweet lips of wine, his arms held her tightly pressing her closer to him.

"Roy..Roy .." Ginger breathed softly. "Roy.."

"I love you." He said as he began kissing her ear. "I love you."

The momentum increased and the passion built more and more before it finally overtook both of them. The pair laid happily on the bed in one another's arms not saying a word. Just enjoying the beauty of it all.

 **Jungle**

Kawan walked around feeling humiliated and angry. He had been so sure that Ginger was Rose. How was he to know? And now Rose…his true love…was disappointed in him. She may never love him again. It is all the fault of those damn castaways! He will show them! They will all pay! Pay for turning his beloved Rose against him! It if wasn't for them, Rose would still be his bride. They caused all this trouble. And now they will suffer the consequences! He didn't care what it took! Every last one of them will be destroyed. Once and for all! No one dishonors him Kawan! These people will learn! They will suffer and die!

 **Party**

The music of the drums and other instruments were filling the air as the dancing had begun.  
Skipper was still too weak to join in but was doing a lot better. Iris looked after him and assured the captain that he would be okay and would not die. He was thankful for her words and was having a pretty good time just taking in the festivities.

Maliko was watching as Mary Ann danced with Gilligan. He was unhappy at the way she was smiling at the young sailor. He wished her to be his. She should be his! Surely Mary Ann could see how much more brave and strong he was compared to that skinny sailor! There was only one way to settle this. He would simply fight Gilligan for Mary Ann's hand. Once the sailor was defeated, Mary Ann would be his! He would finally have his happiness. He was denied Miko well he was not going to be denied Mary Ann. She was too pretty to allow to slip from his fingers. He was the nephew of Jalani. A mighty king of the Caluko tribe. What woman would not wish to be with such a man! Yes he would make her his. All his.

The young tribal man puffed up his chest and walked briskly to the young castaways. He spoke in a somewhat gruff commanding voice. "I wish for young lady." He said.

Mary Ann, knowing that the tribal people were accustomed to their own ways, tried to be polite. "I am dancing with Gilligan right now. I would be happy to dance with you when we are finished."

"No you misunderstand." Maliko said. "I wish for you to be my bride. I fight this man for you."

Gilligan's eyes went wide as did Mary Ann's "Fight?" The both squeaked.

"Yes." He said. "We fight."

Mary Ann tried to reason with the young man. "You can't be serious! Gilligan is not going to fight you. I do not want to be your bride. Please…just leave us alone."

"No!" roared Maliko. "We fight and I make you my bride. It's only way!"

Gilligan stood there bewildered. Fight? He wanted to fight him? For Mary Ann? If he lost, Mary Ann was to be this man's bride? What was he going to do?


	7. Chapter 7

Gilligan stood there with wide eyes unsure of what he was supposed to do. He did not wish to fight this young native man on the other hand he surely didn't want to lose Mary Ann! Finally he spoke. "I…I can't fight you. I don't want to fight you."

Maliko smiled. "Then young lady mine!" He declared.

"No!" Gilligan said quickly. "No..Mary Ann- _mine_. She's with me. We are together."

Mary Ann spoke. "Gilligan doesn't wish to fight you and I don't want to be your bride. I love Gilligan. Please…just go away. There isn't going to be a fight and I'm not going to…"

"We fight." The young warrior said sternly. "It is the way of the tribe."

The farm girl was getting irritated. "I don't care what the way of your tribe is, we are not…we don't do those things."

"You insult tribe!" Maliko roared.

Gilligan looked around helplessly. His eyes came upon Mr. Howell and he pleaded with the old man to come get them out of this jam. The millionaire hurried over. "What seems to be the trouble here?"

"I want young lady." The male native said. "Wish her to be my bride."

Mr. Howell tsked and shook his head. "I'm sorry my good man but the young lady is spoken for. Perhaps you could find another who…."

"No." barked Maliko. "We fight. I fight this man for her hand. She be my bride."

Mary Ann was getting restless and grabbed Gilligan's arm. "Please do something Gilligan."

The young sailor gathered himself and stood bravely in front of Mailko. "Mary Ann is my girl. I'm not going to let you take her from me. So you just…"

"We fight!" Maliko exclaimed getting into his fighting pose.

Gilligan's eyes bugged out. He felt like running away but his feet would not move plus he knew that he couldn't disappoint Mary Ann. What would she think him fleeing like a coward?

Mrs. Howell caught wind of what was happening and rushed over to Kimmo. "Please sir you have to do something! This young man wishes to fight Gilligan for Mary Ann!"

Kimmo nodded. "Yes it is old tradition. It our tribe when there are two suitors they fight for the hand of the young lady. Whoever win gets young lady."

Lovey gasped. "To the death?"

"No not till death." Kimmo replied. "Just till one is clear loser. It is the way of our tribe."

Gilligan spoke in a shaky voice. "But but I can't fight him…I don't want to…"

Maliko made a move towards the sailor who jumped. They circled around and around and Gilligan tried talking to him. "Listen I'm sure there are plenty of nice…tribe girls who would be happy to be your bride….Yikes!" He said jumping out of the way of the tribal fighter who now had a weapon in his hands.

Mary Ann quickly tossed one to the sailor as it was clear there was no way out of this unless Gilligan actually fought. The sailor grabbed it and then stared down his opponent. "You are not getting my Mary Ann." He got a look of determination on his face and charged Maliko he came at him so fast at the tribal fighter didn't know what happened and he fell to the ground.

Mary Ann cheered. "You did it! You did it Gilligan!"

The first mate grinned. "I'm mighty Gilligan!" He said raising his arms in triumph.

Mary Ann giggled and gave him a kiss. "My hero."

Maliko sulked in defeat. "You win." He said. "You keep girl. I lose. As always."

Gilligan walked over to him. "It's okay. I'll bet another will come along real soon. You know I know this nice tribal girl named Kalani…"

Mary Ann couldn't help but laugh as Gilligan told the tale of the native girl who he saved from drowning and became his servant. What a time that was! If she was being honest she was a tad jealous of the girl. Well maybe more than a tad…okay she downright couldn't stand her. She pretty much felt the same way Ginger did when that awful Erika Tiffany showed up. The only thing was Ginger laid a deep passionate kiss on the Professor to change his mind. She Mary Ann should have done that with Gilligan. Well it didn't matter now. She had her adorable sailor and she was never letting him go. Not ever. And if that Kalani ever showed up again...well she best watch out!

 **Jungle**

Princess Rose found Kawan sitting alone on a giant rock. "Hello." She greeted.

He looked up. "Rose." He stated. "What are you doing here? I thought you believed me to be evil and vicious."

"Kawan." The princess began. "Your actions were evil and vicious. That nice man could have died and you would have been the cause of it. That sweet sea captain would have died as well if Kianna hadn't brought that antidote. You looked up that nice girl and that nice young man in a cave. You sealed that dear couple in a cave. That was wrong. Yes I know you thought that Ginger was me. I understand all that. But Kawan they said she wasn't. Why couldn't you believe that?"

The warrior was silent for a minute or two before he spoke. "I didn't want to believe anything else. When I heard your ship was attacked and…you were believed to be lost at sea. I never felt such pain. Tremendous pain..right here." He said pounding on his bronze chest. "Then then one day someone say they spotted a woman on island that looked like you. They were so sure it was you….we go investigate and….I was certain the gods had returned you to me. I was sure of it. My beloved princess was brought back to me. When they said it wasn't you….I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to believe it."

"Yes you didn't want to believe it." Rose sighed. "You wanted Ginger to be me. But she wasn't. She was Ginger. Not me. You were wrong. And because of that people almost lost their lives. What would have happened if Mary Ann and Gilligan hadn't gotten free? What would have happened if you had actually killed that Professor and then I appeared? What comfort would that have been to Ginger? She would have lost the man she loved. You would have inflicted pain upon her heart."

Kawan said nothing. He had no words to defend his actions.

"I do not know if I can be with a man like you." Rose continued. "You…you are a brave fighter. You have come to the aid of my father many times. And you have protected me. I thought you were the most courageous man I had ever known. I wanted to be your bride. I wanted to have your children. Now….Now I'm not sure sure."

Kawan turned his head. "What you saying?"

"I'm saying Kawan that you are not the man I had believed you to be. There is a side of you that frightens me. Your anger towards Kianna earlier. You almost killed her too. I do not know if I can trust you." The Princess stood up. "I do not know if I ever can love you again."

Kawan jumped up. "No Rose..please…I beg you…I promise that…."

Rose shook her head. "It is too late Kawan. My mind is made up. I will tell my father that I no longer wish to be your bride. I am sorry but that is my decision. Farewell." With that she turned and walked away.

Kawan called out to her. "Rose! Rose!" His efforts were in vain as she disappeared into the jungle. He sat back down not believe what occurred. Rose is leaving him! Leaving him! How could this be so! Why! Why!

Kianna appeared in the path and carefully approached him. "Kawan."

He looked up. "What you want?" He snapped.

"Kawan I heard what Rose said. I am sorry." She said gently. "I know how you loved her."

"Like you care." He scoffed. "You probably happy. You think I vicious and evil like she does."

The young woman sat next to him. "I do not believe it is in you to be evil. I know you had truly believed Ginger to be Rose. I know that you thought you were protecting her. But Kawan you weren't. You were hurting others. Rose is correct. You could have killed the Professor. The Skipper could have died. This is not like you Kawan. You are a good man. I know you are. You saved me when I was just a kid. You dragged me out of that water. You have nice woman take me in and treat me like her own daughter. I respected you and admired your bravery. I wish I could be brave like you. But what you did. It was wrong and I think you know this."

"Maybe. I suppose the gods are disappointed in me now." He said.

Kianna shook her head. "No Kawan. No gods. One God. He loves you. No matter what He loves you."

Kawan laughed he shook his head. "You talking that nonsense that some of Rose's people were speaking of. About that man Jesus."

"Jesus is real." Kianna stated. "Jesus loves you Kawan. He loves all of us. You have to accept him. You have to believe in him. God forgives your sins Kawan. He doesn't lord them over you. He doesn't throw them back in your face. He forgives you because he loves you."

"How you know this?" He said. "How you know it's true?"

"I read in Bible that was given to me. I believe it with all my heart. Jesus is the answer Kawan. Let him in your heart. You will find much happiness." Kianna said.

"Perhaps maybe you show me this…Bible." He said.

"I will." Kianna said. "Come…I show you the ways of Jesus."

Kawan nodded and followed her back to the camp.

 **Next Morning**

Ginger laid in the Professor's arms the next morning enjoying the kisses he was placing down her neck. "Professor.." She grinned. "I need to get up."

"No. No. You don't." He said in between kisses.

"I…I have to…go." She said trying to push him away but failing.

"No…You stay here…right here with me. I don't want you running off with Cary Grant or Rock Hudson or Gregory Peck." He said holding her tighter. "You are mine. All mine.

"Hmmm…darling those men couldn't hold a candle to you.." She said reaching up and running her fingers through his sandy hair. "I love you. They could never ever do to me what you do darling." She placed her hand behind his head bringing him back for another kiss.

The two were engaged in their deep passionate kiss when suddenly the door to the hut opened and Gilligan came rushing in. "Professor! Professor!" He exclaimed.

Ginger let out a small scream. "Gilligan!" She screeched.

Gilligan noticed the two and his eyes went wide. "Oh….Ginger…Oh I'm sorry!' He shut his eyes and tried to make his way out of the hut, running into the walls before finally finding his way out the door going on about how he swore he didn't see anything. Honest.

The Professor looked at Ginger. "Well I think our romantic morning has come to an end." He said. The two got up out of the bed. Ginger threw on her dress from the day before and hurried out of hut. The Professor dressed and walked out of the hut finding Gilligan standing there with a red face feeling embarrassed.

"I'm sorry Professor." He said apologetically. "I didn't know….I didn't mean to…"

"That's quite alright Gilligan." He said knowing Gilligan didn't mean to interrupt the romantic moment with Ginger. "What did you want to see me about?"

"Oh.." said Gilligan. "I wanted to tell you that Princess Rose is heading back to her kingdom to tell the news to her father about Kawan."

"I'm not at all surprised about that. I had a feeling she was going to decide against being his bride. I take it he's not too happy about this."

Gilligan shook his head. "No I don't think he took it too well but Rose tells me that Kianna spoke to him last night. He seemed to be in better spirits today. Still down about Rose but he seems more at peace. That's what Rose said."

"Well I hope he learned his lesson." The Professor said crossing his arms. "Did Princess Rose say when she will return?"

"She said she will be back in one month. She apologized for it being longer than we would like but she gave her word she would be back." Gilligan said.

The Professor sighed. "Well yes it is longer than we would hope for but at least we know that we will be rescued so it gives us something to look forward to."

"Yeah I can't wait to get back home with Mary Ann and start our lives together."

"You and Mary Ann?" Roy said raising his eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Uh…well…you see Professor." Gilligan stammered turning red again. "Me and Mary Ann…well…um…"

The Professor held up his hand indicating he understood. "I get it Gilligan. And I am happy for you."

"Thank you Professor." Gilligan said relieved he didn't have to explain further. He then changed the subject. "I'm also glad the Skipper is okay now. Kawan had poisoned him and well if Kianna hadn't shown up with that antidote…I don't want to think about it."

"Well we won't have to. We will all be off this island soon enough."

 **Girls's hut**

Ginger hummed to herself as she freshened up and found a dress to wear.

Mary Ann smiled at her roommate. "You are certainly in a good mood."

"I'm happy. Very happy." Ginger said with a dreamy look on her face. "The Professor is….wonderful. I love him so much."

Mary Ann laughed. "I knew you loved him. It was so obvious."

"It was?" asked Ginger.

"Yes. Let's start with the way you could make him do anything for you. You got the man to go walking into the lagoon to see if that was Gilligan breathing through that reed. You got him to go into that cave to look for the eye of the idol because it would make _you_ happy. And let's not forget the long record breaking kiss in our movie. Also if I recall, it was after you um "showed him how to kiss" that he decided he didn't want to marry Erika Tiffany Smith. When the Professor said you to that time that you didn't look like you were suffering from a deficiency of anything, your eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. Face it Ginger. You weren't very subtle."

"And." continued Mary Ann. "I remember when I had told you all I had a boyfriend and you all heard on the radio that he married another girl. You convinced the men to pretend to be interested in me."

"Yeah so what. I was just trying to help _you_." Ginger pointed out.

"Sure you were. Wanted to help _me._ That's why you had to be his coach and teach him about romance. I'm surprised you didn't kiss him. You know Gilligan told me that the Professor's words were "I have never shown the slightest romantic interest in _Mary Ann."_

"What's your point?" asked a blushing Ginger.

"My point is that he said I have never shown the slightest romantic interest in Mary Ann. Not I have never shown the slightest romantic interest in you or Mary Ann. Just Mary Ann." The farm girl said. "Face it. You were thrilled he said that and you couldn't wait to get him alone so he could declare he was madly in love with you."

"Oh yeah." Ginger said with a grin. "Let me ask you something."

"What?" asked Mary Ann .

"Just how did you end up in that cave with Gilligan in the first place?" The redhead asked having a suspicion about just what the goings on in the cave were.

Mary Ann's cheeks turned crimson. "Um….Um…."

"What exactly were you two doing in that cave?" pressed Ginger.

"Uh..well….I….Um…." stammered Mary Ann.

"Well?" Ginger asked crossing her arms. "Spill it."

Mary Ann threw her hands down in defeat. "Okay….alright…I'm in love with Gilligan."

Ginger smiled. "Ah ha!" She said. "I knew it!"

"You did?"

"Mary Ann _you_ weren't exactly subtle in hiding it either. You remember when you and Gilligan made Duke think you were an item?"

"Yes." replied Mary Ann. "So?"

"So? I remember the look on your face when we returned back to our huts. Your exact words.." Ginger put her hands to her heart for emphasis. "I got to kiss Gilligan."

"Oh hush up." Mary Ann said with a smile.

"Let's face it Mary Ann." laughed Ginger. "I think we were both pretty bad at hiding it."

"I think you are right." Mary Ann agreed with a laugh.

Ginger went back to her make-up when Mary Ann spoke up again. "Ginger…can I ask you something?"

"Sure." replied Ginger applying her mascara.

"Why didn't you tell the Professor earlier about your feelings? I mean I think it was pretty clear he was crazy about you."

Ginger put her make up down. "It was and it wasn't. I mean I got the feeling sometimes he was interested and sometimes I wondered. I wanted to make sure he did but then in the end…I couldn't stand it anymore. I had to tell him and find out how he truly felt about me. Why didn't you tell Gilligan?"

Mary Ann sat down. "I don't know…You know how Gilligan is….I didn't want to scare him off or anything. I didn't want to tell him I love him only to have him get all flustered and nervous and runaway. But when he told me that he did love me…I…I was so happy."

"I'm happy for you." said Ginger. "But what are you going to do when we get back home?"

"What do you mean?" asked Mary Ann.

"I mean..you live in Kansas. Gilligan lives elsewhere."

"Oh..well we talked about that. I'm going back home with him." explained Mary Ann.

Ginger raised her eyes. "You are?"

"Yeah…why not? Something wrong with that?" The brunette frowned.

"I didn't say there was anything wrong with that Mary Ann it's just…well don't you want to be with your friends and family? I mean it's different for me and Roy are getting married…" Ginger stopped when she realized what she said.

"Married! You and the Professor are…" Mary Ann smiled.

"Yes." Ginger said clasping her hands. "Roy asked me and I said yes!"

"Oh I'm so happy for you." Mary Ann said hugging her. She then let go thinking about what the redhead pointed out before. "You know something I think you have a point."

"You do?"

Mary Ann sighed. "My family is going to think it's crazy. They don't know anything about Gilligan and will be shocked. You are right. I do want to see my family and my friends…don't get me wrong…I miss them like crazy but…I can't stay in Kansas. I love Gilligan and I want to be with him. It's not like I can't ever see my family. I can visit them and they can visit me."

"I understand that but you know when you get back they are going to want you around for a long time. They haven't seen you in so long."

"I…I guess I didn't think of that." said Mary Ann forlornly. "Maybe I shouldn't…."

"No Mary Ann." said Ginger get up from her vanity table and sitting on the bed next to the brunette. "I don't mean to dissuade you. I'm just trying to prepare you for what may happen with your family. They don't know Gilligan. They will find it strange that you would want to be with him."

"I know." said Mary Ann. "But I'm just going to have to be firm. I love them. I do. My mother, my father….but I also love Gilligan and I cannot sacrifice my happiness. I won't do it."

Ginger smiled. "I'm proud of you. You stick to your guns. I know it won't be easy. They haven't lived out here on this island all this time like we have. It will be hard for them to grasp but you will need to do it. Stay strong."

"I will." said Mary Ann. She then turned her head to Ginger. "You know…" She said tearing up. "I'm going to miss you…You've…you've been like a sister to me…"

"I won't be a stranger." said Ginger hugging her. "I promise. You can come see me anytime you want."

Mary Ann sniffed and looked up. "You mean it?"

"Of course I do. You've been like a sister to me. You've been my best friend here. I love you."

"Oh Ginger…I love you too!" Mary Ann said hugging her.

Ginger returned her hug and then let go as she stood up. "Okay…now no more tears. We are leaving this island and are going to be with the men we love! "

Mary Ann wiped her tears and smiled. "You're right! We are going home and starting new lives. With Gilligan and with the Professor!"

"We sure are!" Ginger declared. "Wonderful happy lives with wonderful men! I can't wait to show off my darling Roy! Won't everyone be green with envy when they see me with my handsome Professor."

"Yes." Mary Ann nodded. "And Gilligan and I will be the talk of Kansas!"

 **The Professor's hut (Later)**

Ginger opened the door and found the Professor working on making some more of that antidote for Skipper in case it was needed as he was still a little weak. It was better to be safe then sorry. The redhead knew her Professor was efficient and liked to be prepared. That was her darling Roy. The starlet grinned watching him determined to pick up where they were before Gilligan had interrupted the moment. She slowly walked in and put her arms around him from behind. "You want to smell my perfume again?" She asked as she nipped at his ear.

The Professor smiled remembering that time he was so enchanted by her exotic perfume he couldn't help but nuzzling her neck. "You still keep it behind your ears?" He asked turning to face her.

"And other places.." Ginger said purring.

"Like…" asked an intrigued Professor.

"Why don't you find out…" She said pressing herself against him.

Knowing how pointless it was to try and resist her, the Professor gave in and kissed her moist luscious lips. His hands wandering over her body. His hand was about to pull down the zipper of her dress when Mrs. Howell came bursting in. "Oh there you are Professor!" She exclaimed.

The couple was startled and broke away. The Professor sighed and then spoke politely to their visitor. "Yes Mrs. Howell?"

"Can you come take a look at the Skipper?"

"Isn't he feeling better?" asked a concerned Professor.

"Oh he is…but I just want to make sure he will be able to make the trip home next month. He is still a little weak and I just want to be certain." explained the older woman.

The Professor looked from Mrs. Howell to Ginger who at the moment seemed much more interesting than checking in on the old sailor when he was probably just fine. "Mrs. Howell." He replied. "You were a nurse asssitant. I'm sure that you can ascertain if he can make the trip. I trust your judgment."

"But but Professor…"

He picked up his medical book. "Here." He said handing her the book. "Take this…this will help you."

Mrs. Howell nodded. "Oh thank you Professor." She said as she hurried out of the hut.

"One thing I'm not going to miss." said the Professor as he pulled Ginger back in closer. "Is people running into my hut at all hours with every problem imaginable."

Ginger giggled. "You never minded when I would barge in." She said.

"You my dear were always a welcome sight." He said as he leaned in placing a kiss on her he began kissing her, the door to the hut opened again. He looked at the intruder who turned out to be Mr. Howell with irritation. "Whatever it is…figure it out yourself. I'm busy."

"But I just wanted…"

The Professor walked over to the older man and gently pushed him out. "I said I'm busy. Good day." With that he shut the door and put a chair against it to prevent any more interruptions He walked back to Ginger once again taking her back in his arms. "Where were we?"

"Right about here…" Ginger said bringing her lips to his.

 **The Lagoon**

Mary Ann sat with Gilligan watching the ripples on the water as he held her. "I had a talk with Ginger." She said.

"What about?" asked Gilligan.

"I told her about us."

"Oh."

"She said something to me that I never thought of."

"What was that?"

"About me going home with you."

"Oh." said Gilligan looking down. "She thinks it's a bad idea."

"Oh no Gilligan." Mary Ann said quickly. "It's not that. She thinks it's great. It's just…well she said my family may not understand. She is right. I mean we have been stuck on this island for a long time. They will want me to be with them. You understand don't you?"

"Yeah I do. My family will want to see me too. And Skinny Mulligan."

"No Gilligan." said Mary Ann. "I mean…they will want me to stay in Kansas."

"Stay in Kansas?" said Gilligan hurt. "You mean you changed your mind?"

"Oh no no I didn't change my mind. I still want to go home with you. But Ginger made a good point. My family doesn't know you. They aren't going to understand that I want to be with you. I'm going to have a tough job explaining to them all of this."

"But you love me? Won't they understand that?"

Mary Ann smiled. "They will understand me loving you….it's just…well being on this island was a life changing experience…for us all. My family is going to have a tough time adjusting to the fact I'm not the same Mary Ann."

"You mean you were a different Mary Ann?" asked a confused Gilligan.

Mary Ann laughed. "In a manner of speaking…I suppose I was. I was a typical farm girl. I had a family who loved and protected me then I got stuck on this island. I had to survive on my own."

"You weren't on your own Mary Ann. You had the six of us."

"Yes I did but I mean I had to adjust on my own…without my family doting on me. I had to learn to live with people who were strangers. Had to learn to trust them. It wasn't easy. I grew up a little on this island. I learned something about myself. I am a lot stronger than I knew I was. And I found you. I found real love. I never told you this…but I was almost engaged to a boy back home. His name was Royce Milton. He was a very nice boy. Very polite but…I never really…I don't think I actually loved him. It just seemed like I should be. My family sort of pushed me to him saying how perfect he was but I didn't think he was. I liked him as a person but I never felt those feelings for him. That's why I went to Hawaii. I needed time away. Time to clear my head. I saw an ad in the paper for a three hour trip in on the SS Minnow and I thought it would be fun. Little did I know...it would lead me to finding a man that I really love. You."

Mary Ann put her arms around Gilligan softly kissing his lips. He held her tightly to him returning his kiss.

Kawan stood in the jungle watching the scene. He thought about what Kianna had told him last night. And he thought about the things she showed him in the Bible. How even King David was weak and had an adulterous affair with Bathsheba but God still loved him. No one in the Bible was perfect except for Jesus. They all stumbled. But God never turned his back on them. Perhaps that would be true of him as well.


	8. Chapter 8

It was later in the day when Ginger decided to check up on Skipper. She hoped he was doing better and that the antidote he was given was still working. She gently opened the door and peeked inside to see him resting on a bed that was brought in from the Howell's hut. "Hey there." smiled the Skipper when he saw Ginger walk in.

"Hi Skipper." She said as she approached him at his bedside. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm still just a little bit tired but other than that I'm okay. That antidote Kianna gave me worked. I thought I was a goner for sure!" The sea captain proclaimed.

"I'm glad you are doing much better." smiled Ginger. "I was so worried about you."

"I was worried about _you."_ replied the Skipper. "I thought we were going to lose _you._ I'm glad you are yourself again."

"Me too." laughed Ginger.

"So." said the Skipper. "You and uh..the Professor huh?"

"Yes. Me and the Professor." The redhead nodded with a smile on her face. "We are an item."

"Well I guess I lost." joked the Skipper. "The Professor won."

Ginger shook her head. "Oh now Skipper." She said with a laugh. "You know I love you."

"Yes I know. But not the same way you do the Professor."

"No." agreed Ginger. 'Not the same way. I love you like I would love any member of my family. That's what you and everyone else is to me you know. I don't want anything to happen to any one of you."

"Tell me something." the Skipper said sitting up a bit. "Just how long have you been in love with the Professor. My guess would be the day of the three hour tour am I right?"

Ginger sighed sitting on the edge of the bed. "Yes it has pretty much been since the day I met him on the Minnow. I guess I didn't know it then. Maybe I did but I was afraid."

"Afraid? You?" said a surprised Skipper. "I find that hard to believe. You were never afraid of anything. At least I never believed you to be."

"It's true." Ginger said. "I never knew real love before him. I dated men who were handsome and charming but I never actually felt the things I feel for Roy. It was all new to me. I didn't know how to handle it or maybe I just didn't think he would…you know feel the same way."

"I see." The sailor said. "Well I can assure you I'm pretty sure the man was in love with you when he first saw you. I noticed the way he acted when you were sitting with him on the Minnow."

"How did he act?" Ginger asked smiling.

"Like he was in heaven." replied Skipper. "Ginger, you remember that time that I thought I was to blame for the Minnow and I…well wanted to end my life?"

"Yes I do." She said.

"You remember what you said to me? How you needed me?"

"Yes and you said that there were three other men. Mr. Howell, Gilligan and the Professor." The redhead remarked.

"Right. And you said that Mr. Howell was married, Gilligan was just a boy and then." Skipper said pausing a second before continuing. "With what I thought was some sadness you said that the Professor was only interested in your mind."

"I remember."

"Ginger, I wanted to tell you at the time…that it wasn't a bad thing. That it meant that he respected you. He respected your thoughts and opinions even if he disagreed with them and thought them silly. He still thought enough to want to hear what you had to say." The sea captain said. "It's good that a man respected your viewpoint."

"You mean like when I made him go into the cave for the eye of the idol even though he thought the whole thing was ridiculous?" Ginger laughed.

"Yes that would be an example. I wished I could have made you see that if he respected your mind and your thoughts…it could mean that he loves you."

"You really thought that?" Ginger said surprised.

"I did." He nodded. " Ginger, I think it was pretty clear to all of us that there was something between you two. No one kisses like that in a movie."

Ginger giggled. "I suppose not."

"I'm glad that you both discovered that you love each other and are together. I'm happy for you."

"Thank you. I'm happy for me too." She said. "You know…we are getting married!"

The Skipper's eye went wide. "You are? Wow! Congratulations!"

"Thank you Skipper." She said beaming. "I haven't told the others yet. I wanted to see how you were and I just had to let someone know we are engaged."

"Am I invited to the wedding?" He asked with a smile. "I'd love to be there."

"Of course you are. All of you are going to be there!" exclaimed Ginger. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

The Skipper gently took her hand. "You are a good woman Ginger. The Professor is a lucky guy. And I do mean _lucky._ I mean look at you… _"_

"Skipper!" Ginger laughed pretending to be scandalized.

She leaned over and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Hey Hey what is going on here?" The Professor with an amused smile standing in the doorway.

Ginger grinned and winked at the Skipper before speaking. "Oh dear! It looks like we are found out!" She then got up from her seat walked over to the Professor placing her hands on his shoulders. "Oh please don't be mad at me…I couldn't help it. We are madly in love.."

The Professor shook his head at his beloved starlet. "Very funny Ginger." He said with smile before he pulled her in for a kiss. Ginger returned this kiss and then turned saying a good bye to the Skipper and saying she is glad he is well. The Professor then went over to the Skipper as Ginger left.

"How are you feeling?" He asked of the captain.

"Like I told Ginger, I'm still a little tired but I'm going to be fine." Skipper answered. "You all don't have to worry about me."

"Good I'm glad you are better. And we can't help worrying about you Skipper. You are a part of our little group. We care about you." said the Professor.

"I know I appreciate it. Hey I heard you and Ginger are engaged." The Skipper stated. "Congratulations is in order."

"Thank you." Roy replied.

"I have to say it's about time you two admitted your feelings."

"You knew?" asked a somewhat surprised Professor.

"Of course I knew." Skipper said with a laugh. "I think we probably all knew. It was pretty obvious. But I'm happy for you both. I am."

"So am I." a voice said.

The both turned and saw Kianna standing there. The Skipper smiled at the young tribal woman. "Hello there."

"Hello." She said entering the hut. "I wanted to see how you were."

"I'm fine thanks to you." He said happily. "You saved my life."

"I am glad you are well." She said. "I would hate for anything to have happened. I want to apologize for…"

"Now you don't need to do that." interrupted Skipper. "It was not your fault."

"But I…"

"No..I won't have you blaming yourself." The sea captain said sternly. "That's an order."

Kianna laughed. "Mary Ann and Gilligan told me you are a naval captain."

"I am. I was captain of the SS Minnow."

"Wow." Kianna said in awe. "I love the sea. It's so beautiful and peaceful. My grandfather lets me go with them for supplies on our boat. I enjoy it so."

Skipper's eyes lit up. "Really? You love the sea?"

Kianna nodded. "I do. Ever since I was a little girl. I found it so soothing. It helped me deal with the sadness when I lost my dear parents."

This gave Skipper an idea. He didn't know how she would feel about it but it was worth a try. "Say Kianna, why don't you come back with us?"

"Back with you? To America?" The tribal girl said with wide eyes.

"Yes. Why not? You can work with me." He said cheerfully. "I'll hire you to be my second mate."

"Second mate?" Kianna said confused. "What this mean? You have another wife?"

The Professor spoke up to explain. "No first mate is just a sea term. It does not have anything to do with marriage or wives. It's sort of like a rank."

"Oh I see." Kianna said. "I understand now."

"Gilligan is my first mate of course. You could be my second. " said Skipper. "What do you say?"

"I…I don't know….I..have lived here with my tribe for so long…I… don't know how I would live in this place called America." She said.

"But you love the sea." pressed Skipper. "This is your chance to be around it. I would really like it if you could come back with us."

"I need to think about this. Talk this over with grandfather." Kianna said. "I will consider your generous offer." She then left the hut.

The Skipper watched as she left. "She's quite a young woman."

"She is." agreed the Professor.

"Reminds me a little of my daughter…Sasha."

The academic was stunned. "You have a daughter?" He said surprised. "I didn't know that."

The sailor shook his head. "Had a daughter. She died. Leukemia."

"I'm so sorry."

"She loved the sea." Skipper said fondly. "Being out on the water..it always lifted her spirits."

"She sounds like her father." smiled the Professor. "What about her mother?"

"Her mother died shortly after she was born. It was just me and Sasha. I raised her on the sea. She loved it. Took to it like that. We always shared that bond. The love of the sea."

"So is that why you want Kianna to join you?"

"I suppose." Jonas relented. "But it's not just that. If Kianna enjoys being out on the sea and the ocean, she should do it. I would love to take her under my wing and teach her all I know. I just hope she agrees to come with us."

Kawan was outside the hut and heard the whole conversation. He did not like the idea of Kianna leaving the tribe to be with these people but at the same time he knew Skipper was correct. She should be a part of the great sea she loves so much. Kianna always talked about how peaceful she believed it to be. He would speak to her about it. Convince her she had to take the chance and go live out her dream. Kawan turned and began walking along the jungle and spotted Ginger by the lagoon. The warrior felt awful about his actions. He was so blind and he felt great shame. This woman was not Rose and he should have seen it. So full of hope that she was his Rose that he allowed his judgment to be clouded. Kawan recalled what Kianna showed him in the Bible about forgiveness. He hoped that this Ginger would grant him that. Just as he was about to approach her, a vicious man who appeared to be from another tribe leapt out and grabbed the starlet.

She kicked and screamed but it was of no use. The tribal man was too strong for her. Kawan saw Ginger being dragged into a cave. He quickly ran to that cave and saw the movie star being thrown to the dirty floor. She pleaded with the man to not harm her but he did not seem to care. Her dress was torn as the man was mounted upon her. He had an evil look in his eyes and that is when Kawan sprung into action. He grabbed the vicious monster away from Ginger. He tossed him to the ground and the man then stood up prepared to fight. He lunged at Kawan who moved aside quickly. He spotted a stick in that cave that may have been left there by Gilligan at one point. Kawan picked it up and began to advance towards his opponent. The opponent narrowed his eyes and prepared to attack only to be thwarted and landing face first into the cave wall. He sunk down for a minute or two before slowly getting up. Kawan stared him down. He then glared and ran out of the dwelling. Kawan quickly followed seeing the warrior get into a canoe and paddle off. Kawan headed back to the cave and found Ginger there shaking with fear. She looked at her rescuer. "You…you saved me." She said.

"I did what was necessary." Kawan replied. "You okay?"

"I…I guess so…I…Thank you." Ginger said as Kawan helped her up. "Why…why did you..what are you doing here?"

"I have come to seek your forgiveness." He said.

"My forgiveness?" Ginger said completely stunned.

"Yes. I am very sorry for my actions. I was wrong. I have talk with Kianna last night. And she showed me this wonderful book called The Bible. Told me about this man named Jesus. I now see the error of my ways. I am truly sorry." Kawan said. "I should not have believed you to be Rose. I almost kill man you love. I feel shame for this. Kianna said Jesus forgive my sin. I hope you forgive as well."

Ginger smiled. "Kawan I don't really know you all that well but I do believe you love Rose very much. And I understand why you wanted me to be her. As for what you did, yes it was wrong and…well as hard as it is…I do forgive you. I know you didn't know what you were doing and you didn't actually wish to harm Roy did you?"

Kawan shook his head. "No I did not. I think he lucky man to have you. I thank you for your forgiveness Miss Ginger. I promise you that I wish you and this Roy much happiness."

"I wish you and Rose much happiness." Ginger said.

Kawan sadly shook his head. "I am afraid that not be. She decided she cannot marry me. I understand why. It is a hard thing to deal with. I feel pain in my heart but I know that she did what she felt she had to do. She told me before she left she did forgive me. It is enough to know that she is not angry with me anymore."

"I'm sorry Kawan. Maybe in time she will come around and…"

"I no think so." He said. "It is okay. I have accepted it. She will find another to love. I wish that for her."

Ginger gently took his hand. "You are a good man Kawan. I really believe that. It's not easy to admit your faults and seek forgiveness for your sins, sometimes we don't want to admit we committed sin. I'm glad that you did. I hope one day you do find a woman who will love you."

Kawan smiled. "Come..I take you back to your camp. I wish to speak to the others as well."

Ginger nodded and the two walked out of the cave together.

 **Camp**

The Professor was talking with Skipper, who felt well enough to be out of bed, about their trip home and what they may encounter. Skipper hoped he could in fact restart his business and purchase a brand new boat. And he hoped that Kianna would be joining him. He was very fond of the young lady. Both men heard someone approaching and were stunned to see Ginger walking with Kawan. They stood up.

"It's okay." Ginger said holding her hand up. "He means no harm. I promise you."

"It true. "Kawan stated. "I do not wish harm. I come her to ask forgiveness."

"Forgiveness?" Roy said as he walked to Ginger putting his arm around her. "What is going on? Why is part of your dress torn? Did he harm you?" He looked at Kawan in anger.

Ginger shook her head and explained. "No darling Kawan did not harm me. He actually saved me. This headhunter or something just came out of nowhere and attacked me. Kawan here fought him off and saved me."

The Professor looked at the warrior. "You did?"

He nodded. "I did. I give you my word I did not come here to bring harm to anyone. And I assure you Miss Ginger is okay. "

Roy squeezed Ginger. "You sure you are okay my love?"

"I'm fine darling. Thanks here to Kawan. He was very brave." She said.

The academic turned back to Kawan. "Thank you for saving Ginger."

"You welcome. I want to say that I am very sorry for my actions and words. I was a blind fool. I tell Miss Ginger that Kianna show me Bible. Tell me about Jesus. It helped me see how foolish I was. I ask for your forgiveness. I feel much shame at what I had done."

The Professor thought a minute then spoke. "Kawan you saved my Ginger. That means everything to me. And I do believe you when you say you are sorry. I do forgive you."

"I thank you very much. I want to wish you and Miss Ginger much happiness. I want you to know that I was not going to kill you. I knew that it was wrong. Something in me told me it was. I would not have brought the spear down upon you. I know not if that make better but I wish for you to know this." He faced the Skipper. "I am sorry for poisoning you. I have no words to express my regret in my action. I know you must think I evil."

Skipper sighed. "Kawan you coming here and saying how wrong you were and owning up to what you have done says a lot. I know you had a lot of anger inside you and you most likely really wanted Ginger to be Rose. You see the error of your ways and I do forgive you. I promise you."

"You good man." Kawan said. "All of you are good people. Kianna correct about Bible and Jesus. It brings me peace. I needed that peace. I wish I had that when Rose had disappeared. I angry long time."

Ginger spoke. "I know it had to be difficult for you. But I am sure another will come along. You just have to have faith."

"I try." Kawan said. "I want to tell you I hear you speak of taking Kianna back with you. I think good idea."

"You do?" Skipper said.

"I do. She is no happy just being on island with tribe. Many times I see her gazing out at great water wishing she could be a part of it. I speak to her about going with you."

"Well I appreciate that." The captain said. "I hope she does consider it. I would love to have her with me."


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N It occurred to me that I had not finished this story. It needed to be finished so here is the last chapter wrapping up everything. I hope you like the ending and if not...get cracking on your own story. ;)_**

* * *

 **Two Months Later**

Ginger kissed her new husband for what seemed like an eternity. The minister had said the groom may kiss his bride but before the Professor could do anything he found the lips of the redheaded movie star pressed against his hard. A few sitting in the church were surprised by this but not six people. Especially the brunette standing as maid of honor wearing a pretty blue gown. She grinned watching her friend knowing that this was just the beginning. The Professor was in for it that was for sure. No way he was going to be able to ever escape this!

The bride finally did let up on her husband who was left speechless and overwhelmed. The two then started up the aisle and Ginger beamed feeling like the luckiest woman on Earth! The guests then made their way out of the chapel and to their cars to head to the reception which was being held on the grounds of the Howell's grand estate. Mrs. Howell insisted upon it. There was plenty of space for everyone and once Ginger saw it she couldn't say no. It was quite spectacular with the water fountains and the fresh green grass, bright colorful flowers and neatly trimmed hedges. There was even a large pond on the grounds that complimented the property. It was most certainly the most beautiful estate Ginger had seen. Sure movie producers and directors had glamorous homes but they paled in comparison to the Howells.

As the guests trickled out, one remained behind. Kianna. She couldn't help but stare at all the beautiful statues and the stain glass windows. Her eyes went to a huge wooden cross hanging by the altar. She slid out of the pew and walked up towards it. Her dark eyes focused in on it. She had agreed to go back to America with Skipper and begin a new life but she was having doubts. She was afraid that is what she was. Getting down on her knees, she said a prayer. "Lord please help me know that I made the right decision. I am confused. I have been here in this strange place called America for two months and I…well it is still all new to me but…I like it. I like it a lot. But Lord I miss my family. I missed Kawan and grandfather. I miss all the others in our tribe. I don't know if I made the right choice. Please help me dear Lord. I pray to thee in Jesus' name. Amen." Kianna got up and held her gaze on the cross before turning to leave. She left the chapel and spotted the Skipper talking to someone. She paused for a minute to see just who this person was. They appeared to be male about her age with dark brown hair. He had a friendly smile and from what Kianna could see very nice green eyes. She felt a faint blush come to her cheeks. She had not been around very many men having lived on an island with a tribe. Yes there were men in the tribe but none that she could marry. She considered them to be family and nothing more. But this man..he looked nice. Skipper saw her standing there in her pretty lavender dress and gestured for her to come over. "Kianna." He said waving his arm. "I would like you to meet someone. This is Jeffrey Tanner."

Kianna approached the two men her heart beating in her chest. "Hello." She said feeling flush. She didn't know why she felt this way. It was a strange feeling but a nice feeling. "I am Kianna."

"Nice to meet you Kianna." Jeffrey said warmly. "It would appear we are going to be seeing a lot of each other."

Kianna felt her face turn more hot and she swallowed before speaking. "What do you mean?" She asked her palms sweaty.

"I hired Jeffrey to work for me." Skipper replied.

"Oh?" Kianna said trying to conceal her smile. "I had thought Gilligan was still working for you. Is this not correct?"

"Gilligan is still going to be working for me it just won't be in Hawaii. You see I decided to start a new business in Florida." Skipper explained "He and Mary Ann had discussed living there. They enjoy the warmer weather and the plane ride from Florida to Kansas is not that long and neither is the plane ride to Pennsylvania. Plus Mary Ann has a cousin who is opening a bake shop and she wants to go in it with her. I decided that Florida is a terrific place to operate my business. People can enjoy being out on the water and maybe see a dolphin or two. I figured I could use more help since the state is a big tourist area. That's where Jeffrey comes in. I thought you and Gilligan could use some more help."

"I see." Kianna said with a smile. "It is very nice of you to work with Skipper." She said to Jeffrey.

"I love being out on the water." Jeffrey stated. "It's in my blood. My mother told me I get that from my grandfather. He was a lover of the sea too. When I was a kid he used to take me out on his boat fishing. I loved that. I found the sea air to be invigorating."

"I enjoy it a great deal myself." Kianna smiled brightly. "Perhaps you tell me more about your grandfather. Would you care to join me at reception?"

"I would love to." He stated.

Jeffrey held out his arm and Kianna linked hers and they two walked out together. She briefly glanced back at the cross in the chapel and smiled. She got her answer.

 **Three Months Later**

"Oh how sweet!" Ginger said reading a letter from Mary Ann. 'Kianna is engaged to Jeffrey!'

The Professor looked up from the papers he was reading and smiled. "That's wonderful."

"I'm so happy for her." The redhead gushed. "Kianna is such a doll! I know Skipper is happy she decided to join him. He treats her like she is his own daughter. It's sweet."

"I agree." The Professor nodded. "He adores her tremendously. I think Kianna is very happy she made the decision to go back to the states with him."

"I'll say." Ginger said placing the letter back in the envelope. She picked up another one and was puzzled by the stamp that placed on it. It appeared to be some kind of royal seal. She opened it up and smiled seeing it was from Princess Rose. "Darling we have a letter from Rose." She said.

"Oh? How is she doing? What does it say?" He asked.

Ginger read it over. "It says she is doing very well. Her father had fallen ill but had recovered….Oh this is interesting." She grinned. "It would appear that Rose is quite smitten with the doctor who was treating her father. She says he is quite handsome and very kind. His name is…" Ginger giggled.

"What? What is his name? What is so funny?" The Professor pressed.

"His name is Roy!" Ginger could not help but laugh.

"You made that up." The academic said. "What is his real name?"

Ginger grinned at her husband. "Darling I didn't make it up. That is his name. Roy."

He took the letter and shook his head. "My love his name is Michael Roy. Dr. Michael Roy." He stated. "Dr. Roy."

"It's still Roy." She said taking the letter back. "It's funny."

The Professor couldn't help but be amused by his wife. "What else does she say?"

"It says that she….she is going to marry him! How wonderful! She said it was hard getting over Kawan as she loved him for so long but she is happy with Roy."

"Michael." The Professor interjected.

Ginger ignored him. "She said she enclosed a picture.." She looked inside the envelope and pulled out a photograph. Ginger giggled looking at it. "Darling he looks like you!"

The scholar shook his head. "He does not. Will you stop that already? His name is Michael not Roy and he does not look like me."

"Yes he does." She said handing him the picture.

He took it ready to inform his wife of just how wrong she was when it turned out she wasn't so wrong. The man in the photo did resemble him. Not an exact double but his facial features were similar and his hair appeared to be a little darker. His eyes looked to be perhaps a different shade of blue but there was no question the doctor did in fact look similar to him.

"See I told you." Ginger said triumphantly.

"Amazing." The Professor said looking at the photo.

"I can't say I blame her." Ginger stated. "He is quite handsome how could she resist?" She added approaching her husband kissing the side of his head.

"Makes me think that perhaps Gilligan's claim of a double wasn't so far fetched after all." He quipped.

Ginger smiled and went back to the letter. "She says that he is quite charming and intelligent. Her father is quite fond of him and is very happy they are to marry. Oh I am glad things worked out for her. She is such a nice woman. It was so thoughtful of her to send us a wedding present. That portrait of us is beautiful."

"I would agree with that." He said of the huge painting hanging in their bedroom. "It was kind of her to think of us."

The movie star put the letter down and sat on the sectional next to her husband. "Roy do you think Kawan knows about Rose?"

"Possibly. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. Just wondered. I know how sad he was when Rose left him. I can't help but feel bad for him. But it was his own doing. He knows that."

"He does." The Professor agreed. "I think he is doing just fine. Kianna said that he had really taken to the Bible and wanted to learn more about Jesus and his teachings. I believe Rose did send a priest out to the island to talk with him. Kianna said he was at peace."

"I am glad. He was not such a terrible man after all. He got too hot headed and full of himself. I know he didn't really mean to harm any of us. He thought he was protecting Rose. Maybe someday he will find another love." Ginger sighed.

"Perhaps." The Professor put his papers away. "I am glad I found my love." He said putting his arm around her. "I love you."

Ginger smiled. "I love you too Roy Hinkley. I always will." With that she kissed his lips and they held one another tight.

The End!


End file.
